


Sex Monster

by Yaniujin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Bottom Oma Kokichi, But some of it won't make sense if you do, But they have labs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flirty Oma Kokichi, Friends With Benefits, It's just multi-ship, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kissing, Komaeda And Kokichi Friendship, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, Lemon, Light BDSM, Limes, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miu and Kokichi Friendship, Miu is a good friend, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi-centric, Other, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Slow Updates, Slutty Ouma, Smut, The Author Has Constant Writer's Block, This can be read as oneshots, This feels like an eroge with Kokichi as protagonist, This isn't harem, Threesome - M/M/M, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), a little bit?, very slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaniujin/pseuds/Yaniujin
Summary: “Try to act more like a high schooler!”“Stop pranking people like a brat!”“Act more mature!” They said.And so, Ouma did.Just.. not in the way they expected.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Pekoyama Peko, Kamukura Izuru/Oma Kokichi, Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Oma Kokichi/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi & Everyone, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 113
Kudos: 616





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is going to be a weird story. Like it has a plot, but most of the times, it’s just smuts.
> 
> Warning: These will mostly be rare pairs and there will be a lot of smuts. I’m not good at it, I've never wrote one, but I don’t think it'll be that bad.. probably.
> 
> Relationship tags are ships that'll appear in the future.
> 
> Disclaimer: Danganronpa and its characters does not belong to me. They all belong to Kazutaka Kodaka and Spike Chunsoft. Credits and Kudos.

Ouma Kokichi was a known prankster of the 79th class. He pranks anyone and everyone, no exceptions. Even if they threaten or strangle him, they’ll never escape his pranks. He is described as an annoying, attention-starved, immature, lying brat. He was hated by most because of this.

Of course, it wouldn’t be a surprise to see the whole classroom flooded with red liquid that day. Everyone has just returned from their P.E. class and finding the classroom that way, who else could have done it? Immediately, everyone turned their head towards Ouma, glaring at him who was only smiling widely.

“Seriously, Ouma!?” Momota shouted in disbelief.

“Why do you always do this?” Hoshi asked calmly, shaking his head.

“Ouma-kun! What did you do with the classroom??” Akamatsu asked angrily.

“Is this red paint?” Saihara asked as he analyze it.

“What the fuck!? Did some bitches have a fucking orgy while on their period??” Iruma’s question simply earned her an unimpressed expression from everyone that she only shrugged at.

“What should we do..?” Shirogane asked.

“It wasn’t me!” Ouma said with an innocent expression.

“You liar..” Yumeno commented while glaring at Ouma who pouted as everyone continued glaring at him.

“Do you not get enough attention?” Shinguji asked while shaking his head.

“Oh!” Suddenly, Yonaga spoke as she walked inside without her shoes on.

“Yonaga-san??” Chabashira called, a bit worried. Yonaga walked over to the big bag she brought to school. She lifted the bag to see it leaking.

“Oh my.. It seems like the red paint I brought was leaking..” She said. Everyone turned to her and laughed, both unbelievably and nervously.

“So that’s what in the bag..” Amami commented as he laughed nervously.

“Just how much paint did you bring?” Shirogane asked, laughing slightly.

“What should we do..?” Saihara asked as he stared at the leaking bag.

“So, I don’t get an apology?” Ouma asked as he raised one of his eyebrows at them. Everyone stared at him, some also raising their eyebrows at him.

“No.” Harukawa said as she stared blankly at him.

“Not to you, no..” Yumeno said as she yawned.

“How mean! I became the suspect but I’m actually innocent yet I’m still the villain.” He said while pouting. Momota groaned, annoyed.

“Of course, we’ll always suspect you. You’re always doing it.”

“It’s annoying.” Shinguji said.

“ _He’s_ annoying.” Chabashira corrected.

“Try to act more like a high schooler! You’re not in elementary anymore, ya know!” Momota scolded.

“That’s right.”

“You know it’s never gonna happen—” Ouma cut off Harukawa’s words.

“Hmph, whatever.” Ouma said before walking away.

“Kokichi? Are you going to skip class again??” Amami shouted, almost about to go after him but Ouma only raised his hand and gave them a middle finger in which some glared at him for.

“That motherfucker..”

“Language.” Tojo said, glaring slightly at Momota who nervously looked away as he sweated. Tojo sighed before taking out a mop from god knows where.

“Okay, everyone. Let’s clean the classroom.”

________

“I thought you went home without me. What the fuck are you doing here??” Iruma asked as soon as she entered her laboratory to see Ouma, who was laying on her maintenance table, fiddling with his phone.

“What?? I thought I’m always welcome here!” Ouma said, not even bothering to look at her.

“If you don’t break anything!” She said before sitting down at the table as well, just above his head. Ouma only giggled before moving towards Iruma and laying his head on her lap.

Iruma sighed as she only leaned back. The two of them may not look like it but they’re friends, the inventor and the supreme leader. Of course, where else Ouma would get most of his prank materials than from the great Miu-sama.

“Hey, whore.. Am I _that_ annoying?” Iruma flinched and moaned slightly at the insult before composing herself and answering.

“Is that even a fucking question?? Of course, you are.”

“Yeah, yeah. Should I change??” Ouma asked in his usual cheery tone, still not taking his eyes off his phone.

“Can you??” Iruma asked, her eyebrow raising slightly.

“Duh.. Of course, I can! I might even act like a ‘high schooler’.” Ouma said, putting emphasis in the word _high schooler_. It’s not like he can’t, he’s just choosing not to. Iruma’s eyes narrowed slightly. She knows how little some people’s words tends to affect Ouma, unless someone important to him said it. But, she also knows how Ouma tends to let those smaller things affect him rather than the big things he should really worry about.

“Hey, Kokichi.. I’m fine with you this way. I’m sure Rantarhoe and Pooichi are also okay with you like this.” Iruma admitted, and that was the truth. She was fine with how Ouma is and she’ll never ask him to change, no matter what. Just like how Ouma is to her, pointing out some of her flaws but never asking her to change it and simply enjoying it, that’s how they were with each other.

Ouma removed his phone from his view of the inventor and slightly smiled at her.

“I know. I’m just thinking there’s other ways for me and the others to have fun! Besides pranking! That’s the best way but everyone hates it!” He said, pouting slightly before sighing in defeat as he stared at the ceiling.

“How does one enjoy their high school life?” He asked in a defeated tone, grumbling slightly.

“Fuck knows. I just do what I want and have sex with everyone!” Iruma proudly said, smirking at the air as she did so.

“Wait, _someone_ , is willing enough, to have sex, with _you_??” Ouma asked as he sat up, staring unbelievably at Iruma who sputtered and blushed but soon glared at Ouma.

“Fuck you! Everyone wants to sleep with Miu-sama!” She said proudly.

“Not me!” Ouma said, giggling slightly.

“Shut up!” She said as she glared slightly at him before looking away.

“We’re just high schooler.. That’s how were supposed to be enjoying our high school life.” Iruma stated.

“Hmm.. It’s not a bad idea.” Ouma admitted, smirking slightly.

“How many people have you slept with??” Iruma asked as she turned her head back to Ouma who smirked evilly.

“Everyone from my evil organization!” He said proudly.

“Eeek!” Iruma squeaked, feeling both envious and aroused at the idea. If Ouma really does have an organization with over 10,000 members and he had sex with them. Just imagining how he could handle that and if she was the one in his position instead, it’s making her drool and drip already.

“Oh, but that’s a lie!” Ouma suddenly admitted, giggling slightly. Iruma quickly returned to her normal self. She glared at the liar before reaching towards him to mess with his hair badly or something but Ouma already backed away, still laughing.

“You fucking brat! Just tell me how many!” Iruma shouted as she hits the table they’re sitting at with her palm. Ouma raised one of his eyebrows before saying.

“You first.” Iruma blushed slightly.

“F-Five..” She admitted as she covered her blushing face with her hand, drooling slightly as she remembers it. Ouma stared at her with mild amusement though he wasn’t really surprise. Iruma was insanely hot, her personality just tends ruins it.

“Really?? Who??” He asked as he got a little closer to her. Iruma’s face flushed darker as she backed away and began panting harder than before.

“T-Three random guys.. and two girls from the upper year..” She admitted bashfully. Ouma’s eyes twinkled.

“From the upper years?? Really?? Who??”

“N-N-Not telling! Tell me how many people you’ve slept with! Don’t lie!” Iruma demanded. Ouma grumbled slightly and slowly looked away.

“Two.. From my evil organization..” Ouma said, blushing slightly. He thought he’ll hear some kind of insult from Iruma but got a pat on the back instead.

“Haha! See?? That’s what you do when you want to enjoy high school! Just let out some fucking steam and have sex with someone!” Iruma said, patting Ouma’s back repeatedly. Ouma laughed. He was in middle school when he slept with those two though.

“I might just recommend some guys to sleep with..” Iruma said as she drooled slightly, already thinking of some of the guys she finds attractive but they were either interested with the same sex or just doesn’t want to sleep with her so she couldn’t sleep with them.

“Wow, slut.” Ouma commented. Once again, Iruma flushed and moan.

“I can sleep with whoever I want, bitchlet.” Ouma said in a smug tone, smirking at Iruma who glared at him slightly.

“Hah! Why don’t you try sleeping with that ‘How boring’ guy!? There’s no way you’ll be able to do it!” She said, smirking widely. Ouma hummed and raised one of his eyebrows before smirking back at her.

“Is that a challenge?”


	2. Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you to completely dominate me, Izuru-senpai..”

Ouma was walking along the hallway, hands on the back of his head as he stared up at the ceiling, whistling. Once again, they have history and Ouma, as usual, was skipping class.

However, that wasn’t just the only reason. It was also because some of his classmates was staring weirdly at him. He already knew why.. Because ever since this morning, he has not set up a single prank for his classmates or anyone. It was boring but he could manage, thanks to Iruma who distracted him in her own ways, though that still got a lot of weird and uncomfortable looks by many.

Ouma began walking upstairs, towards the rooftop where he knows he could find Kamukura. He hadn’t forgotten Iruma’s little challenge for him. Even though if Ouma was being honest, he wasn’t going to do it because Iruma challenge him to. He wouldn’t admit it, but he may have fantasized about it before. What could he do? Kamukura was really different from a lot of people he has met.

Ouma reached the rooftop and opened the rooftop door. The fresh air immediately greeted him, making him smile but when he saw that familiar long, black hair fluttering in the wind, he smiled even wider.

“Are you skipping class again, Kamukura-senpai??” Ouma called, in his usual cheery tone. Unlike the other upperclassmen, he tends to call Kamukura ‘senpai’ as he gets more reaction from him when he calls him that than ‘chan’, and it was also Ouma’s way of hinting that he was _that_ interested with him that he was the only one he calls senpai. The other still didn’t get the message though.

Ouma walked towards Kamukura who was sitting on the floor, staring at the sky. Kamukura turned his head and stared at him with his usual blank and bored eyes.

Ouma only continued smiling and sat beside Kamukura who looked back at the sky.

“I could ask the same for you.” Ouma only giggled before leaning to Kamukura’s side until their arms where touching, then looked up at him.

“Of course, I skipped class for you!” Ouma said as he winked at him. Kamukura’s eyes narrowed. That.. wasn’t a lie, he knows, but what makes him curious, was why. Though he suspects Ouma would say the usual thing _‘I want to know more about you, Kamukura-senpai.’_ which he knows wasn’t a lie but he didn’t really pay it any attention, there was a lot of people that wants to know about him, but few were bold enough to say it.

“Hey, Kamukura-senpai.. How many people have you slept with?” Kamukura was snapped out of his thoughts by that question. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked back at Ouma who wasn’t even looking at him and was only leaning his head against Kamukura’s shoulder. Kamukura could move away but he knows the other will only do it again. He has experienced Ouma’s persistency for a long time.

“That’s none of your business.” He heard Ouma grumbled at his response, then, the liar looked up at him with twinkling and pleading eyes.

“Please! I’m curious! I promise I won’t get jealous!!” Ouma begged but Kamukura didn’t answer. Ouma pouted as he sat properly but was still looking at the Ultimate Hope.

“Lemme guess. Nagito-chan’s one of them.” Ouma said smirking. Kamukura raised one of his eyebrows, slightly entertained at the turn of events.

“What makes you think so?”

“Lucky guess.” Ouma answered, smirking.

“Hm..” Was his only response.

“Nishishi.. Then, are you an expert at kissing, Kamukura-senpai??” Ouma asked, genuine curiosity but also certainty in his voice. When Kamukura only stared at him with that blank yet questioning expression, Ouma continued.

“I mean, you’re the Ultimate Hope that has every talent in your possession. Are you talented at that area as well??” Ouma asked. Kamukura’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Ouma who was still looking seductively at him, a smirk tugged on his lips.

“I’m _really_ curious..” Ouma said softly as he reached out to caress the Ultimate Hope’s face. His thumb slowly trailed from Kamukura’s cheeks to his lips. Suddenly, Kamukura grabbed his hand and detached it from his face, only making Ouma smirk.

“What’s your game, Ouma Kokichi?” Kamukura asked, curiosity present in his voice as he continued staring at Ouma who only giggled in response. Ouma smirked as he slowly leaned closer to him. Kamukura realized where this was going to go, but for some reasons, he didn’t move away.

“Who knows..”

Their lips were only an inch apart when they both heard voices from the other side of the door.

_“The rooftop is always empty! Free for picknick!”_

_“Okay, okay.. Just keep walking..”_

_“Nyahaha! We’ll be able to see Atua from here!”_

Ouma stopped as he stared at the door before sighing. Kamukura only let go of Ouma’s hand and looked at a different direction. He heard Ouma giggle before standing up.

“See you tomorrow, Kamukura-senpai!” Ouma winked at him before waving goodbye and running towards the other door of the rooftop.

The door opened to reveal 3 girls that Kamukura knew were Ouma’s classmates. They stared at him for a short while, one of them saying ‘degenerate male’ at him. Kamukura stood up as he passed by them, not even bothering to look at them.

Kamukura walked back to his classroom, thinking about that small encounter. It was strange as the liar have never act like that to an extent to him but at least, it wasn’t boring.

_____

Kamukura was in the infirmary, resting. It was after lunch and as usual, he was bored. Everyone was in their classes, busy trying to understand those boring things while he was alone in the empty infirmary as the nurse was always absent and was normally used by Tsumiki, who’s in class, instead.

Kamukura sighed once again, he knew he’ll be much more bored inside of the infirmary instead of the rooftop, but he had no choice. Just as he was about to go upstairs, their homeroom teacher; Yukizome Chisa appeared and Kamukura knows that she’ll make him attend the boring class again so the infirmary was the only place he could hide at but he also decided to lay on the bed and rest.

As he did, events from yesterday played through his mind. For the whole day, he skipped class, yet it was still boring. There was one single thing that made it a little interesting. That encounter with Ouma Kokichi and what was about to happen, somehow.. Kamukura was interested about it.

Suddenly, the door opened. Kamukura raised his head slightly to see that familiar smirk and purple eyes, making him sigh and lay back down again.

“Nishishishi.. I think I’m quite lucky when it comes to you, senpai.. Or maybe fate simply wants us to meet??” Ouma said as he walked towards him.

“Why are you here?” Kamukura asked in his usual bored tone, still staring up at the light on the ceiling. He suddenly felt the bed shifted and a light weight on his hip. He glared as he looked at Ouma who was straddling him with an innocent expression on his face, as if what he’s doing was the most natural thing to do.

“I told you yesterday, didn’t I? I’ll see you~” Ouma said, giggling slightly as he continued staring at Kamukura’s face, making the other who, gladly, still hasn’t push him off and was only glaring at him. Ouma smiled as he leaned closer, analyzing Kamukura’s face.

“You’re really attractive, Kamukura-senpai.” Ouma said and reached to sweep Kamukura’s hair off his beautiful face, his fingers brushing against the other’s skin, getting a sense of déjà vu. However, Kamukura grabbed his hand again and pushed himself up using his elbows causing for Ouma slid down from his hips to his thighs.

His and Kamukura’s face were close, closer than yesterday, making Ouma’s face heat up slightly due to the excitement of being this close to Kamukura who was still only staring at him. Ouma giggled as he looked at their hands that were still together then back at Kamukura’s red eyes again.

“Kiss me, senpai.” He said, smiling. Kamukura narrowed his eyes at him.

“Why should I?”

“Because it’ll be interesting.” Ouma said with no hint of uncertainty making Kamukura hum in mild amusement but he made no move causing for Ouma to sigh. Ouma leaned forward and planted his lips against the Ultimate Hope’s.

Kamukura didn’t pull away but also didn’t kiss back, his eyes only narrowed in interest at the taste of sweetness. He wasn’t a fan of sweet things but Ouma’s lips was just.. From their hand that was still together, Kamukura felt Ouma’s fingers twitch slightly, then, Ouma pulled away. He has that desperate look on his eyes, but he simply closed them before sighing.

“I guess this just wouldn’t work out.. I just need to find someone else.” Ouma stated as he shrugged his shoulder. Kamukura’s eyes narrowed at that statement and that real tone of disappointment in the liar’s voice.

“Aw.. How disappointing.. Well! I’m sure there’s always someone out there who’s much better than you, Kamukura-senpai. I’m not that desperate.” Ouma said, giggling. Kamukura glared at him. He immediately knew that it was a lie, all of it was.

Ouma was about to get off of Kamukura and leave but he couldn’t. His eyes widened slightly before it returned to its normal size. He looked back at their still intertwined hands to see that Kamukura was gripping his hand tighter to prevent him from leaving. Kamukura was glaring at him harder than before, making him flinch slightly.

“There isn’t. You know that.” He said with his usual blank voice, but somehow, it sounded lower than usual, making Ouma gulp and look away.

He scooped Ouma’s chin between his thumb and index finger and made him look straight to him. Ouma has that small teasing smile in his lips but that pleading expression in his eyes were also very visible to him. Kamukura let out a small hum of mockery before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Ouma’s who almost immediately kissed back.

It started slow and light. Kamukura only savored that sweet lips of the liar, he knew he didn’t make a mistake, there was really that sweet taste in Ouma’s lips, it was just.. _intoxicating_. Soon, the kiss became deeper. Ouma has his arms wrapped around Kamukura’s neck, pulling him closer while Kamukura’s arm was around the other’s waist, pulling his body closer to him.

After a while, the two pulled away, panting. Kamukura only stared at Ouma’s face, his cheeks were flushed, but Kamukura knows, it wasn’t from embarrassment, but from the excitement. Ouma’s mouth were also slightly parted as he breathes against his lips. There was that desperate look that was much more visible than before.

“More. _Please_..” He said in a pleading tone as he continued to stare straight into Kamukura’s eyes. Kamukura felt a smirk tugging in his lips at those words, it set pride to his heart that the Supreme Leader would beg that desperately for him.

Kamukura pressed his lips back to Ouma’s lips. He could feel Ouma’s mouth open, asking for more. Kamukura complied and pushed his tongue inside the other’s mouth. When his tongue touched his, a small moan escaped Ouma’s mouth. The sweet intoxicating taste was stronger and more sensual, making Kamukura want more. Their tongues dance into a slow rhythm but Kamukura, being the more experienced one, lead Ouma to the most pleasurable kiss he has ever experience. Ouma’s hand was trembling at the arousing and skilled tongue that was sliding and passing and rubbing against his. It was too much.. It felt too good..

Soon, Kamukura was pinning Ouma down on the bed, their lips and tongues still dancing with each other, more hungrily and rougher than before. Kamukura’s hand was pinning Ouma’s hand on the bed, beside Ouma’s head, while the other found itself inside of Ouma’s jacket, caressing the soft, warm skin.

When they felt the desperate need for air, the two pulled away, some saliva dripping from both their mouths. Kamukura’s hands was now pressed on the bed, in both side of Ouma’s head, cornering him in the bed while the other’s face was flushed, mouth slightly open and soft puffs of air coming out of it. He was looking up at Kamukura. He looked erotic and.. submissive.

“I told you.. it’ll be interesting..” He said, smirking after he caught his breath.

“What are your real reasons for doing this?” Kamukura asked in his blank voice as he continued analyzing the other’s face. The supreme leader only giggled.

“I’ve been flirting with you ever since I’ve entered this school and you still haven’t got it.. Nishishishi.. You’re pretty dense, senpai..” Ouma said, giggling. Kamukura glared lightly at him, not until Ouma pushed himself up using his elbows and leaned closer to Kamukura’s ear, his lips slightly brushing against it.

“I want you to completely dominate me, _Izuru-senpai_..”

Kamukura didn’t know how much those words affected him but it was enough to stir up that deep desire he rarely feels inside of him. He pushed Ouma back in the bed who let out a small whimper. At seeing that submissive expression of his, Kamukura latched his lips against Ouma’s who giggled excitedly.

Kamukura’s hand trailed over to Ouma’s clothes, to his scarf and began removing it. He pulled away from the kiss, much to Ouma’s disappointment, to take a look at Ouma’s pale white skin. He was really pale, as if Ouma never met the sun at all was, not that he didn't find that appealing. Kamukura pressed his lips against Ouma’s exposed collar bone, licking it, earning a small whimper from Ouma. He moved to Ouma’s neck and got twice the reaction he got before. Was his neck sensitive? The answer was pretty obvious. Kamukura only continued to suck and lick Ouma’s neck and chest as his hand moved to unbutton Ouma’s jacket.

“Take it off.” Kamukura commanded, pulling away. Ouma smirked slightly before shifting to remove the jacket from his body and threw it away. Kamukura’s analyzing eyes stared at Ouma’s thin almost slender body, humming slightly. Kamukura let his hand roam and caress Ouma’s soft skin. From his stomach, it went to his ribs then chest and he let his thumb brush over to Ouma’s nipple, causing for the liar to shiver under him.

“I want to touch you too, Izuru-senpai.” Ouma said in a mild seductive and whiny tone. Kamukura only narrowed his eyes at him before nodding and sitting down on the bed. Kamukura watched as Ouma sat up as well, a small smirk tugged in his lips. He reached up to take off Kamukura’s necktie and slowly unbutton his suit. When Ouma proceeded to unbutton the last button, he slyly let his hand brush against Kamukura’s clothed member, earning a soft groan from Kamukura.

Ouma’s only giggled under Kamukura’s small glare. He began pushing Kamukura’s clothes off of him and threw it on the ground, next to his own clothes. Ouma proceeded to stare at Kamukura’s masculine figure, smirking.

Kamukura let out a small scowl before pushing Ouma away. Ouma let out a loud whimper at the sudden pressure in his sensitive neck. He could feel Kamukura sucking his skin, harder and sensible than before. He knew that was definitely going to leave a mark and yet, he didn’t mind. He wanted it. When he felt Kamukura bit down, he moaned, feeling his cock twitching slightly inside of his pants that was getting tighter and tighter.

“Remove everything.” Kamukura’s dominant voice spoke, causing for Ouma to let out another whimper before complying. Kamukura watched as Ouma unfastened his belt and took off his pants to reveal that bright boxer of his. It was strange to see that from someone who’s wearing a plain, all-white clothes, but he didn’t question it, nothing wasn’t weird when it comes to the liar.

Ouma removed his last piece of clothing for Kamukura to see his hard-on dripping with precum. Ouma pressed his thighs together as he looked up at Kamukura. He was staring at him with his dazed eyes that was filled with anticipation, waiting for Kamukura to do something.

Kamukura started unfastening his belt, watching how Ouma’s dazed eyes followed his hand and turned into a lustful one as he bit his lower lip. Kamukura unbuttoned his pants and unzip it. He moved his boxers down to reveal his own hard-on.

Ouma’s mouth gaped, he could feel his cock twitching slightly from the view and the imagination of how it’ll feel when that was inside of him. Hell, Kamukura wasn’t big.. That was an understatement.. He was fucking _massive_..

Kamukura watched as Ouma continued staring at his cock. There was a lot of emotions going on in his eyes; expectation, lust, and excitement. He could also see how Ouma’s hand was slightly trembling with want as he continued to stare at it.

“Touch it.” He commanded. Ouma looked up at him with the same emotions in his eyes. He nodded before moving closer to Kamukura and reaching over to touch the massive cock in front of him.

Kamukura sharply breathes in when Ouma’s warm hand touched his cock. Ouma has that small smile of lust in his lips as he began stroking Kamukura’s cock. Kamukura breathed a little harder than before as Ouma continued stroking him. Ouma stared up at Kamukura to see his face that was slightly red, making him smirk. Kamukura’s lips twitched slightly at the sight of Ouma’s smug smirk before leaning down to take Ouma’s lips against his own again, immediately slipping his tongue inside.

While Ouma was preoccupied with the kiss and with stroking him, Kamukura’s hand slid to Ouma’s thighs to his ass then to his entrance. Ouma flinched slightly when he felt Kamukura’s finger against his entrance, causing him to pull away from the kiss and for his hand that was stroking Kamukura’s cock to stop. He stared up at Kamukura who glared at him.

“Did I tell you to stop?” He asked in a low tone. Ouma felt his face flushed and his cock twitched at Kamukura’s low tone. He giggled nervously before moving his hand again.

Kamukura used the precum from Ouma’s cock that was falling straight to his entrance as lube and slowly pushed his index finger inside of him, causing for the other to writhe and let out a small whimper. Ouma was tight around his finger, his insides were also twitching slightly. He began moving his finger in and out and in a circling motion, earning whimpers and small moans from Ouma whose other hand was now gripping on to Kamukura’s shoulder and was hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

“Hnng..” Ouma moaned when Kamukura inserted another finger inside of him. At the same time, Kamukura inhaled sharply at feeling Ouma’s hold on his cock tightening. He started scissoring against Ouma’s tight walls, loosing him up.

Soon, there was three fingers inside of Ouma and it made him to come to a full stop at what he’s doing and hold onto Kamukura tightly instead. Kamukura only allowed him as he watched Ouma who shivered and continued moaning at the feeling of his fingers inside of him.

“Ahh!” Suddenly, Ouma shouted when Kamukura’s fingers brushed against that particular spot. Kamukura smirked slightly before thrusting his fingers into that spot, earning another loud moan from Ouma.

“I-Izuru-senpai!” Ouma arched and moaned as Kamukura’s fingers repeatedly hit and brushed against his prostrate.

After a while, Kamukura pulled his fingers out. Ouma breathe hardly and moaned disappointedly at the feeling of emptiness but soon felt excitement mixed with fear at knowing that Kamukura would soon be inside of him.

Kamukura pushed him against the bed again, him between his legs. Ouma moaned at the feeling of something big against his entrance. Ouma raised his head to see Kamukura’s cock aligned to his entrance. He bit his lower lip and looked back at Kamukura’s eyes that was also flooded with lust, making Ouma smirk slightly.

Kamukura sharply breathes in before slowly pushing his cock in, only up until the tip was inside. Ouma was tight, even with all the preparation he did. He watched as Ouma’s smirk was slowly replaced with that pleasured expression. He moaned and tightly closed his eyes as he clutched at the bed’s sheet, trying to relax his muscles.

Ouma heard Kamukura hissed before he felt him push the rest of his cock in. Ouma’s eyes widened at the feeling of the massive, twitching cock inside of him. God, he never had something this big and long inside of him..

Kamukura panted at the tightness and warmness of Ouma. He looked back to Ouma. His head was half turned from Kamukura, his eyes tightly closed, and his mouth open, harsh puffs of air coming out of it. He looked in pain.

Kamukura leaned closer to Ouma’s face, his cock moving slightly inside of Ouma who whimpered. Kamukura grabbed Ouma’s cheeks and made him face straight to him. Ouma opened his slightly watery eyes to stare at Kamukura who has a small smirk tugged in his lips, making him pout slightly. Kamukura only scoffed before leaning and planting an almost rough kiss on Ouma’s lips.

Ouma moaned slightly as he felt that skilled tongue inside of his mouth again. He felt himself relaxing to the kiss and his body adjusting at Kamukura’s massive size. Soon, Kamukura pulled away, staring straight at Ouma’s pleading eyes.

“I’ll start moving.” He warned. Ouma bit his lower lip as he nodded.

Kamukura began pulling out slowly, up until it was only the tip then thrusting straight back into Ouma’s prostrate that earned a stifle moan.

“Ahh! I..Izu.. aahh.. s-senpai..!" Ouma moaned out as Kamukura started thrusting in and out repeatedly, hitting his prostrate every time, fast and deep. He breathed harder and moaned louder at every thrust. The way Kamukura's cock grind against all part of his walls and hits his prostrate hard and fast.. It was too heavenly.. He couldn’t think straight or even hold his moans back. He only wanted more and more..

“More.. please, ahh.. d-dominate.. me more, senpai..” Ouma moaned out between his sounds of pleasure. Kamukura let out another grunt at Ouma’s begging expression. Fuck.. it was turning him even more.. He began picking up the pace causing for Ouma to let out a series of moans and arched under him. Kamukura felt a harsh breath of air left him as he started thrusting faster and rougher. He stared at Ouma’s expression before his eyes trailed lower to his hardened nipples. Kamukura slowly leaned down and latches his lips against Ouma’s nipple, biting and sucking it, causing for the other to let out a mix of mewl and moan that sounded across the room.

Ouma’s moans got louder when Kamukura detached his lips from his nipple and grind harder to his walls and prostrate. It was driving Ouma closer and closer to his climax.

“C-Close..” Ouma moaned as he felt his body tensing up and his own cock twitching harder. He was about to come but suddenly, Kamukura grabbed his cock, ripping a strangled moan from his throat. Kamukura continued thrusting as he gripped the other’s cock, just enough so he couldn’t release.

“S-Senpai.. Ahh.. Please.. I’m so.. nng.. close!” Kamukura only smirked as Ouma begged and moaned under him. Kamukura started thrusting faster than before, causing for Ouma to moan louder and shiver as he clutched against the sheet and his eyes to water. His vision was almost blurring from all the pleasure.

He felt Kamukura twitched inside of him and started thrusting in an almost inhuman speed. He moaned as his body trembled at the feeling of Kamukura’s cock hitting his prostrate harder, rubbing against his walls and the feeling of wanting to release so badly all at the same time.

“I’m.. going to come inside..” Kamukura said between his grunts and harsh breaths.

“Please..” Ouma accepted and begged, pushing Kamukura more on edge. He felt Kamukura getting bigger inside of him as he thrusted harder and harder. His mind started to go blank as he trembled and moaned.

Kamukura let go of the smaller boy’s cock and watched as the other released hardly, moaning and shuddering. At the same time, he grabbed Ouma’s hips and pushed in deep. He hissed at the feeling of that electrifying, exploding pleasure of releasing. His body shuddered as he began thrusting at a slow pace as he continued to come, making sure all of his hot seed was buried deep inside of Ouma.

“S-Senpai..” Ouma’s hoarse voice moaned as he felt the warm seed inside of him. He didn’t know how good it feels to be filled up until now.. His half-lidded eyes that was still filled with lust stared up at Kamukura’s same one.

“Haah..” Ouma moaned out as Kamukura began pulling out but his eyes widened as he felt Kamukura harshly thrust in in his semen-filled hole once again.

“Ahh! I-Izuru-senpai??” He moaned, trembling slightly as he stared up at Kamukura who was only smirking.

“Did you really think I’ll be satisfied with just that?” He asked. Ouma felt his face heated up slightly but soon found himself giggling at those words. He lifted himself up and smashes his lips against Kamukura’s lips that immediately dominated him.

It was going to be a long day..

_ _ _ _ _

The 79th class was talking with their own friends. It was morning and their homeroom teacher still haven’t arrived.

Saihara, as usual, was talking with Amami, Akamatsu, Momota and Harukawa. They were talking about the ongoing rumor ever since the other day.

“Apparently, they were going at it at the infirmary.” Akamatsu said.

“Who was it??” Momota asked in which Akamatsu shrugged at.

“I don’t know but I heard they were both guys.”

“Oh.. Probably some people from the higher years.” Amami stated. They continued conversing but Amami noticed how Saihara keeps looking at a different direction, specifically, to Ouma’s empty seat’s direction.

“What’s wrong, Saihara-kun?” Amami asked. They all turned at the detective who laughed slightly.

“I-It’s nothing.. It’s just that.. I’m wondering if Ouma-kun would be absent today as well..” He said, worry present in his voice. Amami smiled sympathetically, he hasn’t heard from Ouma ever since he skipped the rest of the class the other day and it was worrying him. Akamatsu stared at Ouma’s seat worriedly as well while Momota only glared at Ouma’s empty seat but couldn’t deny he was also concerned.

“Good.” Harukawa commented. Akamatsu turned to her with an unbelief expression.

“Maki!” Akamatsu scolded Harukawa who only shrugged. Akamatsu puffed her cheeks, causing for Harukawa to giggle before pinching her girlfriend’s cheeks.

Momota, Amami and Saihara laughed at the two as they continued their conversation but suddenly, the door opened.

Ouma walked in, hands behind the back of his head while the usual grin was plastered on his face. Some people groaned at his appearance while Amami, Saihara and Momota was about to ask Ouma their own questions but got interrupted by Iruma’s loud voice.

“COCKICHI!!” Iruma’s shouted as she run towards the smaller boy.

Some stared uncomfortably as Iruma and Ouma talked to each other like friends. It was another strange thing that happened ever since Ouma stopped pranking people but to Amami and Saihara, it wasn’t really as they know about Iruma’s and Ouma’s friendship.

It was still weird and uncomfortable for others to see though. Especially when Iruma seemed so surprised and so turned on at something Ouma was also mildly blushing at.

No one questioned it.

_ _ _ _ _

Ouma was walking in the hallway. Again, it was their history class and he skipped it.

As he walked, the events that occur from the other day played through Ouma’s mind, causing for a small blush to show in his face. Sure, it made his body hurt so bad that he couldn’t go to class the next day, but he’ll never forget the pleasure he felt that day.

He was pretty sure they went at it for a long time, probably up until after class since at the 7th round, he could already hear people talking outside the infirmary which made Ouma bury his face on the pillow to muffle the loud moans he let out. Despite how many times they did it, he couldn’t help but want to do it again.. Iruma was right. It was too enjoyable and also too dangerously addicting..

As he thought about it, he suddenly felt a grip in his hand and the next thing he knew, he was pulled into an empty classroom and was slammed against the wall. He hissed at the pain in his back, but it wasn’t too hard.

“Why didn’t you go to school yesterday?” He felt a smile forming in his lips at that blank voice. He looked up at Kamukura who was slightly glaring at him. Ouma beamed at him.

“Izuru-senpai! I missed you!” Ouma said and hugged him, snuggling his face against Kamukura’s chest.

“Why didn’t you go to school yesterday?” Kamukura asked again as he grabbed Ouma’s shoulder and pushed him off his chest. Ouma stared up at him, the smile gone and was only staring at him in disbelief.

“Are you serious?? We literally went at it for 10 rounds and you’re wondering why I wasn’t able to go to school yesterday??” Ouma asked, one of his eyebrows raised. Kamukura shrugged, forgetting that not everyone was like him.

“Makes sense..”

“Nishishishi!” Ouma giggled as he once again pressed himself against Kamukura’s body, staring up at him with that lustful eyes. Without saying anything, Kamukura pulled him an open-mouthed kiss. It was strange at how boring Kamukura’s day went by yesterday without seeing Ouma’s seductive and interesting self despite him being dragged by other mildly interesting people as well.

Ouma smirked as his hand slipped towards Kamukura’s crotch and began to rub Kamukura’s cock through his clothes. He pulled away from the kiss, earning a small glare from Kamukura but he only winked at him before kneeling in front of him and kissing Kamukura’s clothed hard-on. He looked back at Kamukura’s eyes that seem to have that expecting look.

Ouma licked his lips as he unbuckled Kamukura’s belt. He already knows where this was going to go after this, but he hope he can suck it up, just like what he’s about to do to Kamukura’s cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took on too much of a challenge to make my first ever smut a freaking rare pair, but I hope it’s not that bad. Kill me.


	3. Friends W/ Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma asked his friend for a favor. Komaeda is more than obligated to do it.

There was no way.. that having his shirtless friend pinned against the bed of his own room as he stared up at him with that lustful eyes of his.. was normal.

But then, when were things ever normal for Komaeda Nagito and Ouma Kokichi?

“Are you sure about this, Kokichi?” Komaeda asked as he bit his lower lip, trying to contain his nervousness and excitement. Ouma only smirked at him before wrapping his legs around Komaeda’s hips and basically pulling Komaeda’s body to rub his clothed hard-on against his.

“Hah..” Komaeda let out a breathy moan in which Ouma giggled about.

“Positive~”

Komaeda smiled as he began taking off his clothes. Ouma smirked, also doing the same.

How did they end up like this again? They were pretty sure it was because of the missed chances of hanging out and going home with each other for the past two weeks since they were both busy doing their own things, and to make up for it, they’ve decided to hang out in Ouma’s own apartment separated from DICE’s home.

How did it start from playing games, watching movies, basically invading each other’s personal space and Ouma’s favor for him that Komaeda can’t ever imagine himself refusing that this was about to happen?

_“Can I ask you for a favor, Nagito-chan?” Ouma, who was sitting on Komaeda’s lap, asked. Komaeda only nodded as he tried to prevent the blush slowly creeping up his face._

_“Sleep with me..”_

_“What.. But..” Komaeda couldn’t make up the proper words as he continued to stare at Ouma’s serious expression. Was it really true? Someone like Ouma is asking a trash like him to sleep with him? Komaeda knows, even with the lights off, his blushing yet also expecting expression is very visible. Ouma smirked as he leaned closer to Komaeda’s ear, whispering._

_“I really want to know.. what kind of expression you make, how skilled you are and.. how you feel inside..”_

_“That’s not a lie.. right?” Komaeda asked, feeling hotter and more bothered inside._

_“Do you want it to be?” Ouma asked as he licked Komaeda’s ear in which he earned a small whimper for._

_“No.” Komaeda answered as he slowly pushed Ouma away from his ear and placed his lips against his friend’s soft one._

And, that led to their current situation.

To be fair, Ouma never planned to be bedded by Komaeda when he had invited him over to his apartment. Maybe the idea crossed his mind at some point but what really fueled and aroused it was all because of Komaeda’s stupid speech about hope and that arousing face of his.

As for Komaeda, he also wasn’t expecting this, but he’ll be lying if he denied that he did imagine doing things like this with his cute, hopeful friend more than once. And being asked to do a favor like this? He isn’t in the position to refuse when he knows he himself would most probably regret it for the rest of his life for refusing it.

Once they’ve taken everything off, the two of them took a moment to appreciate and examine each other. Ouma smirked and bit his lower lip as he stared at Komaeda’s hard member that is leaking with precum while Komaeda was only staring to Ouma’s soft, thin, pale body as he blushed in excitement and let out a shuddering breath.

“You’re still free to refuse if you want to, Nagito-chan..” Ouma reassured as he stared up at Komaeda’s sickly pale and fairly built body, though he really wished Komaeda won’t. Komaeda found himself smiling at Ouma’s words. To think that Ouma is worrying about a scum like him..

“It’ll be a shame and an insult for a trash like me to refuse this.. offer.” Komaeda said, smirking when he used the word ‘offer’ that caused for Ouma to blush slightly but then, Ouma puffed his cheeks and glared at him.

“What did I say about calling yourself trash, _my beloved?_ ” He asked in a mildly serious and playful tone. Komaeda flinched slightly, laughing nervously.

“I’m sorry. It’s hard to remove a long-time habit.”

“Nishishishi.. Well, you better do, cause no friend of Ouma Kokichi gets to call themselves trash and doesn’t get punished for it..” Ouma said as he licked his lips. Komaeda smiled and nodded, excited at that idea. Ouma giggled at Komaeda’s reaction in his words. What a perv.. and he means that in the best way possible. He smiled before wrapping his arms around Komaeda’s neck and lifted himself up to press his lips against Komaeda’s.

Komaeda slowly kissed back and savored Ouma’s taste. He felt Ouma nibbling and licking his lip, asking for entrance in which Komaeda slowly provided him. Their tongues touched, swirling and rubbing against each other. Komaeda let his hand trailed from Ouma’s thighs to his stomach to his chest then to his neck, wanting to feel, study and remember Ouma’s soft, warm skin against his.

When they felt the need for air, Komaeda slowly pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them. He stared at Ouma who flopped onto the bed, blushing and panting while smiling at him.

He examined lower and even in the dark, he saw something darker in the upper part of Ouma’s pale neck. It almost looked like a smeared concealer. Komaeda bit his lips as he slowly rubbed his thumb against it. He felt his heart thumping in excitement as he saw the big, darkish purple mark in Ouma’s neck. Since Ouma didn’t flinch or anything when he touched the mark, that just made it clear that it was a hickey. Immediately, he knew what his friend has been doing the past two weeks.. He doesn’t really intent to question why as he himself used to do it back in his first year.

“Is this what you’ve been doing for the past two weeks?” He asked in a soft, almost excited tone as his eyes and hand trailed lower and caressed the other smeared ones he could see, thanks to Ouma’s pale skin. He exhaled softly as he rubbed the concealer off the other hickeys, adoring how it looked in Ouma’s skin even if he wasn’t the one that made it. Ouma giggled as he stared at Komaeda’s expression. Gladly, it wasn’t jealousy or angriness or some kind of opposing expression. There was only that thrilled expression as he keeps on brushing the concealer off of it, panting and blushing as he stared at it. Ouma giggled slightly, that was another reason why he likes his weird, perverted yet accepting friend. He smiled before pushing Komaeda gently and sitting up. Komaeda sat properly as well to watch Ouma as he sat up, his pale, naked body, mostly filled with hickeys, in full display. Ouma stared at Komaeda’s body, examining it. He slowly reached out to wipe the almost invisible concealer in Komaeda’s pale neck to see that fading hickey. Ouma smirked before leaning forward and placing his lips against the same spot, sucking it. His heart thump ecstatically at hearing Komaeda’s cute whimpers.

“You too, right? With Hinata-chan..” Ouma mumbled against his skin.

“Well, yes. He’s just too hopeful..” He said as he blushed in excitement. Ouma giggled under him as he continued sucking his skin, nibbling it. Komaeda moaned slightly when he felt Ouma’s teeth softly grazing against his skin.

“Who have you been sleeping with?” Komaeda found himself asking. Ouma only hummed before pulling away. He smiled as he adored the dark mark he made in Komaeda’s neck then, looked up at Komaeda and was about to answer but he raced him.

“Oh, but if you don’t want to answer, please don’t. A trash like me isn’t obligated to question someone—” Komaeda wasn’t able to continue when Ouma shushed him up with a brief kiss.

“One more and I’ll be the one fucking you, Nagito-chan..” Ouma warned, smirking. Komaeda felt his face heating up. As much as it was such a hopeful and exciting idea, the idea of being the one inside Ouma was much more exciting.

“As for your question, it’s just someone amazing~” Ouma said, ogling as he scooped his mildly red cheeks with his hands.

“Kamukura-kun?” Komaeda asked, smiling, as he knew it was only Kamukura that Ouma openly calls amazing and interesting with that kind of expression.

“Who knows~” Ouma said, giggling. Komaeda only laughed. Ouma smirked before speaking.

“Enough talk about our wonderful and hopeful experience..” Ouma said, sounding more like Komaeda than himself as he slowly leaned in. Komaeda simply nodded as he met Ouma halfway and planted his lips against Ouma’s. From Ouma’s lips, his lips slowly trailed to Ouma’s jawline then down to his neck. Komaeda began sucking the soft skin, earning small whimpers from Ouma which he smiled at. Ouma felt his cock twitching harder as Komaeda sucked the skin of his neck harder.

“I can’t wait to have you inside, Nagito-chan..” Ouma said seductively as he whimpered. Komaeda hummed against his skin in agreement and bit Ouma’s skin.

“Ahh.. N-Nagito-chan..” Ouma moaned, his voice shaking slightly. Komaeda gave the dark skin one last lick before slowly pulling away to see Ouma’s blushing and mildly panting expression.

Ouma smiled when Komaeda’s eyes and attention were fully in him again. He licked his lips as the images of Komaeda’s expressions passed by his mind if he tries the idea he has in his mind. He giggled as he sat properly. He lifted his legs and spread it so Komaeda could have a full view of his ass.

Komaeda gulped as he watched Ouma spread his buttocks so he could see his hole. Ouma brought his fingers to his lips and began licking and sucking it, humming as he did so. Komaeda bit his lips, trying to hold back, as he continued staring at the way Ouma sucked and licked his fingers. Ouma smirked at Komaeda’s eager and almost impatient expression as he watched him. Ouma slowly pulled his finger out of his mouth, making quite a show of it before bringing it to his entrance. He looked back straight into Komaeda’s lustful eyes that also stared back then, he slowly inserted his index finger inside.

“Hnng..” Ouma moaned slightly. He inserted it deeper and began circling his finger inside, moaning and panting as it brushed against his walls in a gentle, rhythmic stroke. He inserted another finger and began scissoring his insides.

Komaeda let out a soft moan as he watched Ouma’s aroused expression as he inserted his fingers in and out, moaning every time. Komaeda bit his lips, Ouma looks so beautiful.. He was so lucky to be given the chance to see something like this..

Ouma let out another moan when he inserted the third finger and thrust it deeper, wanting to feel more. His moans went straight to Komaeda’s cock, also causing for him to whimper. At this point, he knew he couldn’t hold back anymore. He slowly placed his hand in his member, wrapping his fingers around it and began stroking it as he stared at Ouma’s lustful and aroused expression. Ouma was also only looking back at him as he continued thrusting his fingers inside of him. He let out another shuddering breath as he stared at Komaeda’s beautiful, erotic expression.

“K-Kokichi..” Komaeda moaned, pumping his hand faster.

“Do you want to.. nngh.. stick it inside of.. hah.. me, Nagito-chan..?” Ouma asked between his moans.

“Y-Yes.. I-I want.. ahh.. you, Kokichi..” Ouma shuddered at Komaeda’s arousing tone. He slowly removed his fingers inside of him and crawled towards Komaeda, pushing him against the bed.

Komaeda fell into the bed, a small grunt leaving his lips. He slowly lifted his head to see Ouma hovering above him, pushing Komaeda’s hand away from his hard, twitching cock. Komaeda bit his lips as he stared at Ouma.. He always thought he’ll only see this in his fantasy but here he is now.

Ouma licked his lips as he grabbed Komaeda’s cock, earning a soft groan from Komaeda. He giggled as he lifted himself up and aligned Komaeda’s cock to his hole. He slowly pushed his hips down, inserting Komaeda’s cock inside of him only up until the tip of his cock was inside. However, he didn’t fully go in and immediately pulled upwards.

“Haah.. Do you want this, Nagito-chan..?” Ouma teased as he repeated his previous actions.

“Ahh.. K-Ko..kichi..”

“Haah.. What..? S-Say it, Nagito-chan..” He moaned as he continued. Komaeda gritted his teeth at the pleasure that Ouma was slowly killing him with. He looked back to see Ouma’s still smirking and teasing expression, but he could also see that the other was losing patience. Komaeda let a curse leave his lips, much to his and Ouma’s surprise, as he grabbed Ouma’s hips and pushed his body upwards, plunging his whole cock deep inside Ouma. Ouma gasped as he placed his hands on Komaeda’s chest for support. He trembled and started panting at the sudden force and the feeling of Komaeda’s cock deep inside of him.

“Nngg.. N-Nagito-chan..” A mix of whine and moan left Ouma as he writhed slightly to get used to Komaeda’s size. Komaeda was only panting at the feeling of Ouma’s tight and warm inside throbbing against his cock.. It was much, much better than he have imagined..

“I-I’ve always wanted this, K-Kokichi..” Komaeda admitted between his soft puff of airs.

“Nishishi.. Were you _always_ fantasizing about doing this with me, Nagito-chan..?” Ouma asked, blushing and smirking as he looked down at Komaeda.

“I have fantasized about this before..” He moaned slightly when he felt Ouma’s inside throbbed before continuing. “I’m sorry.. It must be disgusting to have your friend fantasize about you like this..” He said, still smiling but when Ouma glared slightly at him, he laughed nervously once again. Suddenly, a loud moan was ripped from his throat when Ouma, without any warnings, lifted his hips and bounced it back down, also moaning at the incredible feeling. He started bouncing up and down, his hands putting more pressure against Komaeda’s chest as he continued riding him.

“Ahh.. T-Then.. If I.. nng.. admit that I also.. ggh.. did, am I.. haah.. disgusting?” Ouma asked between his moans. Komaeda’s eyes widened at Ouma’s question but before he could answer, another loud moan left him when Ouma leaned down and bit his left nipple, still thrusting his hole against Komaeda’s cock.

“N-No! Ahn.. of course not..” He moaned out. Ouma detached his lips and teeth from Komaeda’s pinkish nipple. He stopped thrusting his hips and stared at Komaeda’s panting and blushing expression.

“Then.. don’t call yourself disgusting, okay?” He said, out of breath. Komaeda didn’t answer and only bit his lips.

“Do you understand?” Ouma asked again, tone a little lower than before, causing for Komaeda’s cock to twitch and for his body to shiver slightly.

“Yes..” Komaeda said in an almost compliant tone that made Ouma lick his lips. Ouma lifted his hips again and began thrusting Komaeda’s cock inside of him again, moaning and whimpering every time it hits his prostrate.

Komaeda watched as Ouma, who was blushing and smiling lustfully as he moaned, bounced in and out of his cock, their skins clashing hard every time. Komaeda moaned at the pleasure of being inside Ouma and seeing his wonderful expressions.

“Ahh.. Y-You feel so good.. Kokichi..” Ouma let out a shuddering moan at Komaeda’s tone and expression. He bit his lips as he began picking up the pace, bouncing harder and faster than before.

“Ggh..! K-Kokichi!” Komaeda moaned loudly at the great pleasure. It felt better than before but he still wanted to feel more.. he wanted to invade Ouma’s hole deeper and harder and watch his lovely expressions.. He grabbed Ouma’s hips and thrusted in hard at the same time Ouma bounced down. The sensation and the rough pleasure made them moan louder than before and made Ouma arched.

“D-Do that again.. Ahh.. Nagito-chan!” Ouma drooled and moaned loudly as he continued bouncing harder. Komaeda complied, gripping Ouma’s hips harder as he thrusted in harder and rougher. He watched Ouma’s expression at feeling this kind of pleasure, his lustful eyes were slightly watering, his cheeks were red, and he was slightly drooling as he moaned louder.

The moans sounding across the room was getting louder and louder as they felt their climax getting closer and closer. Ouma’s mind was starting to go blank as he bounced harder and faster, meeting Komaeda’s equally hard and deep thrusts. He opened his watery eyes to see Komaeda’s lustful eyes staring up at him as he let out a series of moan. Ouma let out another loud moan when he felt Komaeda’s cock twitching harder inside of him.

Komaeda hissed as he felt that he’s about to release. He gripped Ouma’s hips harder, his nails almost digging to his hip and thrust in deeply, moaning as he came inside of Ouma. Ouma moaned at the feeling of being filled up and coming at the same time, his seeds splattering in Komaeda’s stomach. His whole body trembled when he finished releasing. When he felt Komaeda fully emptying himself up inside of him, he fell down against Komaeda’s body, his head against his chest as he began panting hard. He could feel his insides throbbing at the feeling of the hot liquid inside of it. He moaned as he felt Komaeda’s limp cock slowly slipped off of his hole, the seed also slipping out.

Komaeda stared up at Ouma’s dark ceiling as he panted. When he caught his breath, he lifted his head slightly to see Ouma smiling and giggling as he stared at him, his head still laying on his chest.

“You were amazing, Nagito-chan..”

“You too, Kokichi.”

“Nishishi..” The other giggled. Komaeda smiled as he leaned forward and placed his lips against Ouma’s for a soft kiss. He knew this was another dimension added to their wonderful friendship..

It was so hopeful..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it doesn’t have much of a plot beside the friends to friends with benefits cause I couldn’t think of anything. I was hoping it didn’t escalate too quickly but it probably did. I might just rewrite this if I have time.


	4. Sleep Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata knew he shouldn’t have allowed Ouma to go to his house.. Though, he wouldn’t say that he regretted it.

Ouma sighed as he looked outside the window, his elbow was against the table as his cheeks rest on the palm of his hand. He was trying his best to avoid the stares directed to him, not just from his classmates, but also from his history teacher. He never thought he’ll attend this class ever again.. but it wasn’t his fault, their homeroom teacher made him.

He sighed again as he remembered how their homeroom teacher found and scolded him, for hours, yesterday for all the class skipping he has done. Luckily, he was able to convince her that he wasn’t going to skip any class _tomorrow_ , _just_ tomorrow, which is today, but it also means he doesn’t get to spend time with Kamukura who seems disinterested about the idea of Ouma’s teacher making him attend class but Ouma swears he heard bitterness in Kamukura’s voice when he said it was boring.

Ouma continued staring outside the window as he waited for lunch time, which is after history class, that was the only good thing about it. He couldn’t wait for lunch time to arrive and just avoid the stares he’s receiving. At this point, he’s going to be teasing his history teacher that he likes him by how much he’s staring at him.. but he really doesn’t do that anymore.

Ouma knows that he used to disturb the class every 5-10 minutes just to make some unnecessary but fun comments, either directed to his classmates or their teacher, _used to_. He stopped doing it as he was too busy about thinking things he’ll be doing for the day or sometimes, he was busy talking, either on phone or notes, during class with Iruma. He also stopped teasing people, one of the things he likes the most, in his _own_ accord, as much as before as it was part of the _immature_ part in him. It didn’t really matter that much to him, he wasn’t bored and he had much better and more fun things to do.

_ _ _ _

Ouma walked on the school grounds, fiddling with his phone, smiling and humming. He didn’t really have anything to do except wait and not skip a single class for the whole day as he promised to his teacher. He could break it anytime, but he was almost sure that their teacher would find greater and more annoying means in making him not skip classes for the rest of the year, which will never happen.

Since it was already lunch, he could go and find Kamukura or Komaeda to spend time with them, but he was sure that if he does, he’ll skip classes for the rest of the day.

He giggled at the thought as he continued walking and scrolling through his timeline, reading memes and watching vines. Due to this, he didn’t notice a person with brown hair ahead and bumped to him, hitting his nose against the person’s sturdy back.

Ouma backed away and rubbed his nose, making small whining noise.

“Geez.. Who is it that’s blocking the Ultimate Supreme Leader’s way??” Ouma asked, grumbling slightly. The person who had both earphones plugged in their ears, turned around. The moment Ouma saw the brown hair with a familiar ahoge, he immediately smiled at the other who removed the earphone in his left ear and looked down.

“Hinata-chan!” Ouma beamed at him.

“Geh.. Ouma..” Hinata said in an almost defeated tone. Ouma pouted at Hinata’s response but soon giggled and smiled widely at him.

“So, what are you doing all alone at lunch time, Hinata-chan??” Ouma asked, smiling still. Hinata only sighed as he removed his earphone and hid it in his pocket.

“I could ask you the same..”

“I’m always alone, you know that.” Ouma said, giggling. Hinata frowned slightly at how natural the supreme leader said those words.

“Or is that a lie?” Ouma continued, still giggling. Hinata sighed, he’s already used to Ouma’s usual tactics.

“So, wanna have lunch with cute ol’ me??” Ouma asked, eyes twinkling at Hinata whose eyes narrowed.

“No.” He deadpanned. Ouma stared pleadingly at Hinata who remained unfazed. When his twinkling eyes didn’t work, he latched himself at the other’s chest.

“Pleeeaaassee!! Hinata-chan!” He whined, pounding his fist lightly at Hinata’s chest. Ouma once again stared up at him with his twinkling _and_ pleading eyes.

“Please?” He batted his eyelashes at him. Hinata groaned as he glared at Ouma who just continued smiling and batting his eyelashes. After a while, Hinata sighed in defeat.

“If you won’t be annoying.” He said. Ouma smiled widely as he clung on Hinata’s arm.

“You know I’m always!” Ouma said, smiling still. Hinata just sighed as he pulled his arm away from Ouma who surprisingly didn’t latched against him again.

\- - - -

Ouma and him were sitting in the bench, closed to the fountain where he usually eats lunch at. He was eating a cream bun while Ouma was only drinking his panta.

Hinata’s eyes narrowed as he watched Ouma giggled like a little child while drinking his grape-flavored panta. He had spent enough time with Ouma but he’s still a bit weirded out by how much Ouma loves panta that he squeals and giggles almost in a too innocent manner every time he drinks it.

He continued watching Ouma as he thought of their weird yet normal relationship. They weren’t exactly friends, but in a way they thought of each other as a friend but none of them will admit it, and they weren’t something like enemies as well. That doesn’t mean the two doesn’t fight though, they do, a lot. Well, in Ouma’s term, flirt. They never fought physically and mostly uses words or sometimes, by games to settle things. But they have their own ways in appreciating one another as Hinata has his own way of analyzing, taking in, seeing through and appreciating Ouma’s lies while Ouma claims that he finds Hinata not boring despite calling him ‘Mr. No Talent’.

Then, there was also that fact that Hinata was one of the few people, actually, might be the only one that can handle both Ouma and Komaeda at the same time, properly.

It doesn’t mean it wasn’t tiring as hell though..

Hinata sighed as he facepalmed, just thinking about it hurts his head. As he did this, he didn’t realize that Ouma has been watching him awfully close and the cream bun that he’s eating is without guard and close to Ouma who smirked as he stared at it.

He felt the cream bun that he’s eating shift slightly, snapping him out of his thoughts.. He slowly looked back at his side to see Ouma munching happily at his cream bun.

“Hey!!” Hinata said as he pulled his cream bun away from Ouma who giggled. He watched as Ouma licked the cream off his lips.

“Nishishi.. That’s what happens when you don’t pay attention.” Ouma said, giggling as he winked at him. Hinata glared at him but his eyes slowly landed to Ouma’s panta that’s on the side of the bench. He smirked before grabbing it and standing up.

“Wait, no! Panta-sama!!” Ouma shouted and stood up, trying to reach the ruler of all drinks but people just have to be taller and have longer arms than him.

Hinata laughed as he watches Ouma’s desperate expression and pouting lips as he jumps and tries to reach for the panta.

“That’s what happen when you’re too short!” Hinata said, laughing.

Ouma grumbled before standing in the bench and trying to reach his panta but Hinata backed away. Ouma grumbled angrily as he walked closer to the edge of bench but ended up stumbling instead. He fell towards Hinata, crashing against him on the ground.

**Thud**

The cream bun and the panta Hinata was holding fell to the ground, spilling, but that wasn’t the case.

His eyes widened at the next thing he was able to register..

Ouma’s soft, sweet lips, that has the faint taste of grapes and cream in it, was attached to his own lips. His hand twitched slightly when he felt Ouma smirked against the kiss and how his eyes that was just the normal size, narrowed teasingly.

Hinata sat up and pushed Ouma away from him, not hard enough to hurt him. He stood up and wiped his lips with his sleeves, staring down at Ouma who was staring up at him, still only sitting on the ground.

Hinata’s face flushed at seeing Ouma’s lips that was just attached to his a few seconds ago contorted into a teasing smile. Hinata turned and run away, repeatedly chanting in his head that it didn’t happen, and he most definitely did not savor the feeling and taste of Ouma’s lips while it was attached to his.

On the other hand, Ouma simply watched as Hinata run away while looking like he’s contemplating life choices. Ouma giggled at the other’s reaction before licking off the sweet taste in his lips. He stood up and pat the dirt off his clothes as he smirked.. It seems like he’ll have something more interesting to do after school..

_ _ _ _

Hinata was walking in the Hope Peaks Academy’s school grounds, towards the gate. It was still quite early and not too dark, but the sun was already starting to set. He has just finished a cleaning duty with Saionji and Tsumiki, luckily, it wasn’t too chaotic.

As he walks, he couldn’t help but think about his previous encounter with Ouma. He could still remember how those sweet lips attached to his and Ouma’s teasing smirk and stare, as if he _also_ enjoyed the kiss..

As much as Hinata tries to deny it, just the mere fact that he’s still thinking about the taste and the sensation of it, makes it pretty clear that he also liked it. He could almost hear himself saying that he wants to feel those lips—

His face turned a little red as he shook his head, trying to remove that train of thought. No good would come out of it, definitely nothing. Ouma was his underclassman and his friend’s friend, in a way, also his friend. This was just him and his teenage hormones..

He continued walking, passing by a few students. Just as he was about to exit the big gates of Hope Peaks Academy, he heard a lot of thumping on the ground, as if someone was running, and then, someone small bumped on his back, making him stop.

“Hi-na-ta-chan~”

At that familiar voice and the memory of what happened this noon, his face flushed. He quickly pulled away by stepping a few steps forward and turned around to see Ouma staring up at him with that same teasing smile of him.

“Nishishi.. What’s wrong?? You seem like you’ve seen a ghost.” Ouma asked, blinking in confusion.

Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Ouma’s clueless expression. _‘Don’t tell me he’s going act like it didn’t happen?’_ …like what Hinata was planning to do.

“That aside, Hinata-chan, can I sleepover at your place??” He asked, eyes twinkling. Hinata glared at him, it was like he’s really acting that nothing happened. Then, his question sinks in. Ouma has been to his apartment and have sleepover before, only just never alone, Komaeda was always with them.

“No.” He stated. Ouma’s twinkling eyes died as his fake tears began summoning itself.

“Why am I not allowed?? I just want to go to your house cause someone has been following me since yesterday! What would you do if they found out where I live and kidnap me?? Hinata-chan!!!” He cried as he once again latched himself against Hinata’s chest and sobbing and pounding his fist lightly against it. Hinata only watched, his eyebrows and lips twitching as he continued listening to Ouma’s fake crying that was actually starting to sound kind of convincing, but he knows better than to let himself believe it’s real. However, the people passing by them sure as hell will believe it.

“You’re unfair!!” Ouma cried as he pulled away, burying his crying eyes against the palm of his hands but Hinata swears he can see the small smirk tugged in his lips. _This brat.._

“After we’ve shared such a wonderful kiss in the fountain, you’re just gonna leave me like I’m just som—"

“Okay, okay! Fine!!” Hinata shouted, blushing at Ouma’s words. Of course, he didn’t forget, it was a fucking teasing and lying material.. But that wasn’t the only case, it’s because people who was passing by them were starting to stop to stare. Hinata grumbled as he grabbed Ouma’s hand and began dragging him away from the people, towards his apartment. He grumbled loudly as he glared at him.

“You are so annoying!” He said, blushing still as he continued walking with Ouma who was now only smiling.

“I know~” He said cheerily as he wrapped his arms around Hinata’s arm, his fingers now intertwining against Hinata’s hand that was still holding his.

Hinata blushed at the gesture and tried to pull away but Ouma didn’t let him. For someone so small, he had a firm grip.. Hinata just groaned.

“Why do you want to sleepover in my place anyways?” He asked. Ouma looked ahead as he hummed.

“For a change of pace?” He answered-asked.. Hinata blinked a couple of times.. How weird, it seems like he meant it in a different way.

“Why don’t you sleepover in Komaeda’s place instead of mine?” He asked, staring down at Ouma who suddenly smirked mischievously. His eyes held some sort of excitement and something like.. lust? in it, making Hinata narrow his eyes at him. Then, Ouma looked up at him, his eyes narrowed teasingly as he smiles innocently at him. Now, that look and smile raised more red flags.

“Should I?” He asked. Hinata’s eyes was still narrowed as he tries to figure out what Ouma was planning.. but as he continued analyzing his face, his eyes trailed from Ouma’s purple eyes, to his lips.. Hinata blushed as he looked away.

“You can sleepover at my place, in my couch. Just. This. Once.” He said firmly, making Ouma giggle.

“Suuure.” Ouma answered teasingly.

The two continued walking towards Hinata’s apartment. Hinata was still a bit reluctant but he tries to shrug it off. He was just having Ouma, who has already had a sleepover in his place but always with Komaeda before, also known as the person that he had an accidental kiss with this noon, over. He just knows he’ll be awkward, unlike Ouma who acknowledges what happened but was still normal.

Once they’ve reached Hinata’s apartment, Ouma finally detached himself from Hinata. Hinata opened the door and took off his shoes, inviting Ouma in. His apartment was just a room, it was more than big enough for him. There was a bed in the corner, a cabinet near it. In the other corner, was the small kitchen, the bathroom on its left then at the center was the sofa with a small table and in front of it was the television.

“Hinata-chan! Let’s watch a movie!” Ouma said as soon as he kicked off his shoes and walked in front of the television. He sat down and began looking through the stack of DVDs Hinata had.

Hinata only sighed as he walked towards his closet, opening and grabbing a few clothes inside of it. He was about to close the closet door but Ouma suddenlyspoke up.

“Hinata-chan, do you have an extra shirt?” He asked, Hinata turned to him.

“Why?” Hinata immediately recognized the familiar fake, innocent look in Ouma’s eyes, indicating him that he was about to make a comment on something inappropriate with that innocent look of his.

“My clothes are a little dirty from our little make out session earlier on the ground.” Hinata called it. He blushed and sputtered at the casual and innocent tone of the liar.

“Wha— It’s not a make out session! It’s an accident! Forget it already!” He said which only earned a giggle from Ouma. He sighed before looking through his closet to find one of his white shirts.

“Ouma.” Hinata threw his shirt at Ouma’s face the same time he turned his head around, hitting it. Ouma frowned and glared at him but Hinata only laughed, making Ouma grumble even more.

Hinata walked towards his bathroom and entered, leaving Ouma who has already began taking off his scarf. Hinata closed the door behind him and began changing out of his uniform. He changed into a plain t-shirt and pajama as he thew his former clothes to the laundry.

He exited the bathroom and looked back at Ouma, only for his face to turn red and for his eyes to widen slightly. Ouma was out of his all-white clothes, including his pants, and was wearing Hinata’s shirt that was too big and long for his small figure. It reached his thighs, just above his knees, and his arms and hands were fully covered by the sleeves and he was just happily flaunting the shirt’s sleeves in the air, making him look like a child who first wore the too big of a cloth their parents or siblings has..

But, what caught Hinata’s eyes the most and made his face heat up as he gulped, was Ouma’s milky white skin.. Due to the shirt being a little too big, it was slightly tilted and showed Ouma’s neck and shoulder, add that he hasn’t button it all up yet, then, his pale thighs that seemed really soft and almost looked like a girl’s.. Has Ouma always looked this.. attractive?

“Nishishi.. Enjoying the view a little too much, are we?” He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ouma fully turned to him, smirking. Hinata immediately looked away, trying to keep the heat of his body down.

“Why aren’t you wearing your pants?” He asked in the most normal and disbelief tone he can muster.

“Your clothes are way more comfier than mine! And it’s too long!” He said as he once again flaunted the sleeves in the air while giggling like a little child. Hinata only sighed.

“At least wear something underneath..” He said quietly. Ouma only smirked before placing his hand at the hem of the shirt.

“I’m still wearing my underwear.” He said, winking as he lifted the shirt up just for Hinata to catch a glimpse of his orange and yellow striped boxer.

“Don’t show me!” Hinata shouted as his face flushed slightly. Ouma only pouted.

“What’s the problem?? We’re both guys anyways! Or.. could it be that you’re lying to me all along and you’re actually a girl, Hinata-chan??” He said in a betrayed tone as he placed his hand on his gaping mouth, with his eyes wide, acting surprised.

“Ughs..”

Ouma only laughed at Hinata’s defeated reaction before sitting back down on the floor. Hinata watched as Ouma placed the clothes he’s wearing earlier inside his bag and left it beside the drawers before returning to searching for a good movie. Even then, Hinata couldn’t help but still stare at Ouma..

“Hinata-chan! What kind of movie do you want to watch?”

“Anything.” He said as he looked away, still trying to convince his mind and body to stop eyeing Ouma like a pervert.

“An erotic movie it is!” His eyes widened.

“Like hell! Just put on a thriller movie or something!” He shouted. Ouma only giggled before setting up a movie and grabbing the remote. He began walking towards the couch and sat beside Hinata. He played the movie to show some thriller, action movie.

Hinata only watched as the movie started in the usual car chase setting and started getting crazy from there on. As he watched, he couldn’t help but glance at Ouma every now and then. The liar looked bored, yet that grin never left his lips. Hinata bit his lower lip as his eyes trailed at Ouma’s body. His mind started making descriptions in their own.. Petite, slender figure that almost looked like a girl’s.. pale, soft thighs and skin, even with the white shirt, it still stands out.. cute, attractive face and that sweet lips of his that Hinata still wants to feel against his again.. then, to top it off, his annoying, lying personality that adds to his individuality and charm..

Hinata’s eyes widened and his face flushed at his description and thoughts, causing for him to look away.. He was really starting to appreciate Ouma in a too weird way..

When he glanced back, Ouma was also staring straight at him, causing for him to jump. Ouma smirked at him before pausing the movie. Suddenly, Ouma crawled towards him. Hinata tried to back away but ended up landing with his back against the end of his sofa and Ouma above him, between his legs and his hands placed against the sofa, on both sides of Hinata’s head.

“O-O-Ouma!” Hinata called when Ouma leaned a little closer to his flushed face. He tried to look away, but his eyes only landed at the exposed chest and neck of the liar due to him leaning down and the shirt hanging loosely.

“Nishishishi.. Hinata-chan’s such a perv.. checking out my body soooo openly..” Ouma teased, watching as Hinata’s eyes widened before looking away.

“I wasn’t.” He denied as he gulped. Ouma only giggle.

“Liar~”

 _‘Like you’re one to talk..’_ Hinata thought as he turned to glare at him, but his body only flinched when he realized how close Ouma’s face is to his. He knew he should push him away or something, but he couldn’t do anything but stare at Ouma’s face. He blushed as Ouma licked his lips seductively, reminding Hinata of how their encounter went this noon and that sweet taste that he has been thinking about since it happened..

And all of the sudden, those sweet, soft lips was once again against his. His eyes widened for a split second as he grabbed Ouma’s shoulder with his slightly shaking hands but found no strength to push him away. After a short while, Ouma pulled away, face still closed to Hinata that he can feel their breath against each other’s lips as they stared straight to each other’s eyes.

“You’re sweet..” Ouma whispered as he closed his eyes and once again leaned closer, pressing his lips against Hinata’s. This time, Hinata was more prepared and his reason was pushed out of his head by desire as he slowly kissed back, feeling Ouma hum in satisfaction as he did so. He slowly placed his hand on the back of Ouma’s head, his fingers tangling on his purple hair, deepening the kiss. He heard Ouma let out a small whimper, making Hinata’s face flushed harder and for the desire inside of him more fueled.

Hinata started nibbling in Ouma’s soft lips, sucking and biting it, wanting more of the warm feeling and sweet taste. Ouma complied, welcoming Hinata’s tongue. Hinata groaned when his tongue touched Ouma’s, the sweet taste much more present than before. Their tongues twirled and rubbed against each other, ripping soft moans from each other. The need for air came for them, much to their disappointment, and they pulled away, catching their breaths. Hinata was still only staring at Ouma’s mildly blushing and panting expression, a small drool also running down from his lips.

Once Hinata recovered, he only then realized that he has once again kissed his underclassman.. but this time, purposely. And, he enjoyed it. He slowly sat up, Ouma still between his legs and was staring up at him.

“We can’t do this..” Hinata said quietly, almost deniably, while covering the lower part of his blushing face, including his mouth.

“You can’t or you just don’t want to?” Ouma asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

“I.. No.. I can’t.. you’re too..” Hinata bit his lower lip, not continuing. Ouma pouted as he slightly glared at him.

“Young? How dare you?? You’re just 2 years older than me, ya’know.” Ouma said, actually sounding annoyed but that playful tone still in his voice.

“I still can’t do this with an underclassman.” Hinata stated, he wanted to use the ‘you’re Komaeda’s and my friend’ as well but decided against it.

“Hmm.. not cause it’s me, huh?” Hinata’s eyes narrowed at Ouma’s question.

“Of course not.” Hinata realized what he said, making him blush at how direct and with no doubt when he said those words, making Ouma giggle before smirking.

“Nishishi.. You’re the first person that actually cared about your and my school year..” He said in a low voice but Hinata was able to hear it, his eyes growing a little wide.

“Wait, what??” Ouma only smiled widely at him, confirming his suspicion even more.. then, add the words Ouma said earlier.

_‘For a change of pace.’_

“Oh my god, you’re..” He didn’t continue, face flushing slightly but he was a little curious to who are the people Ouma slept with..

“Hm? What? Slut, whore?” Ouma asked teasingly.

“No one said that… You should really value yourself more.” Hinata said as he sighed, though he really wasn’t the one to talk. Ouma only giggled as he leaned closer to Hinata who seems to be more accepting now.

“Hinata-chan.. You’re so.. sappy.” He said in a sweet tone before once again placing his lips against Hinata for a short, sweet kiss.

Hinata watched as Ouma’s hands come into view from the long sleeves. He was still smiling as his eyes trailed lower before placing his hand on Hinata’s clothed member that was already hard since earlier. He started palming Hinata’s member, licking his lips as he did so.

“O-Ouma..” He hissed as he gritted his teeth. He watched as Ouma bent down, pulling Hinata’s pajamas and boxers down, his hard cock springing out, bringing that hungry and lustful look out of Ouma. Hinata sharply breathes in when Ouma touched his cock, stroking it. Ouma stared up seductively at him, biting his lower lip, looking more arousing than before.

Hinata bit his lip.. Even with knowing that Ouma may have in fact slept with some of the older years, this was still Komaeda’s and his friend.. Actually, will Komaeda be angry if he found out..? Somehow, Hinata doubts it.. but the problem lies with him, did he want to do this with Ouma who he has basically kissed passionately, eyed intently and lustfully, and the person who he wants to ravish ever since tasting those sweet lips of his and seeing his beautiful body..?

“I can’t..” A small moan was ripped off his throat, cutting him off before he could repeat his petty reasons, when Ouma rubbed his thumb against the slit of his cock.

“Don’t deny yourself, Hinata-chan.. I know you want this.. You were basically stripping me naked with your eyes earlier.. looking like you completely want to mess me up..” He whispered in a low, seductive tone, sending shivers down Hinata’s spine.

“God.. I want to suck you off..” Ouma whispered while staring hungrily at his cock, causing for Hinata to blush and for his cock to twitch harder, also making Ouma smirk. He continued stroking Hinata’s cock, making him breathe harder as Ouma stared up directly at his eyes.

“Do you want to me to suck you off, Hinata-chan..? Do you want to watch me drinking all the fluids your cock releases..?” He asked in a low, soft tone, making Hinata groan and moan even more. He bit his lower lip as he stared consentingly at Ouma who licked his lips once he saw that expression.

“You need to say it, _my beloved Hinata-chan_..” Ouma whispered as he blew his warm breath against Hinata’s member, causing for the blushing brown-head to shudder. At this point, he couldn’t deny and lie to himself any longer.

“Fuck.. j-just do it..” He said compliantly, making Ouma giggle.

Ouma slowly leaned in and give Hinata’s cock a kitten lick before starting to circle his tongue on the tip of Hinata’s cock, earning breathy moans from Hinata who placed his hand on Ouma’s hair and gripped it but not too hard.

Hinata stifled a moan as Ouma lowered himself and took in half of Hinata’s cock in his warm mouth, sucking and bobbing his head, earning more suppressed moans from him. Hinata gripped Ouma’s hair tighter, also earning a moan from the liar which send vibrations in Hinata’s cock, making him moan softly once again. By how good it felt, he could tell it wasn’t Ouma’s first time doing it.. But it still felt much better than his previous experience.. However, he couldn’t moan too loud or else his neighbors will start knocking on his door.

But suddenly, a loud moan escaped him when Ouma took all of his cock in his mouth without choking. Ouma didn’t have gag reflexes.. and it felt absolutely good with his throat only twitching around Hinata’s cock as he swallows the precum Hinata is releasing, it felt like he was melting softly. Ouma began bobbing his head, ripping more moans from him.

His hand was still resting on Ouma’s hair as he bobbed his head, still gripping it. The liar slowly lifted his head but was still sucking Hinata’s cock as he stared directly to his eyes.. Hinata blushed and felt more hornier when he saw how Ouma sucked his cock hungrily as he maintained eye contact with his lustful eyes. Hinata only continued staring straight to Ouma’s eyes as he let out soft moans.. It was such a turn on, and it drew him closer and closer to his release.

“O-Ouma.. I-I’m going to.. ahh.. come..” He moaned. Ouma smirked around his cock before he started sucking Hinata’s cock harder and bobbing his head faster. Hinata gripped his hair tighter as he reached his climax. He pushed Ouma’s head down, body shivering as he released inside of Ouma’s mouth. He moaned as he felt Ouma swallowing every last bit of his semen.

He released the tight hold in Ouma’s hair as he leaned his back against the end of the sofa. He started catching his breath as he watched Ouma released his cock with a loud pop.

Ouma raised his head. His face was slightly flushed and there was a drool mixed with cum falling from his mouth. Ouma noticed where Hinata was staring at, making him smirked once he caught a glimpse of it. He slowly scooped up the drool mixed with cum falling from his mouth with his thumb. He stared straight into Hinata’s eyes before licking and sucking it off his thumb. Hinata flushed and let out a shuddering moan as he felt his member springing back to life once again.

Ouma, while on his knees, leaned closer to Hinata’s ear. His hand was already sneaking its way to his own undergarment to removed it.

“Hinata-chan, let’s do it.” He whispered in a low, seductive tone against Hinata’s ear. At this point, it didn’t matter to Hinata anymore.. _He wanted Ouma._. Hinata grabbed Ouma’s shoulder and pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss, immediately slipping his tongue in. Ouma giggled internally, glad that Hinata was finally getting in action.

Their tongues danced in an almost rough rhythm, not being able to get enough of the sweet taste of each other. Hinata opened his eyes when he felt Ouma shifted and watched as he began removing his own boxers, dropping it on the ground. Hinata gulped as his eyes trailed over to Ouma’s pale thighs to his ass. He pulled away from the kiss, their saliva falling down their clothes. He pushed Ouma down, the other let out a soft grunt as he laid flatly on his back, staring up at Hinata as he bit his lower lip.

Hinata reached out and began unbuttoning Ouma’s shirt, revealing more of his pale, soft skin that Hinata wants to keep staring at. His hand brushed over Ouma’s soft skin, earning small whimpers from Ouma that went straight to Hinata’s cock. When he has unbuttoned all of the shirt’s button, Hinata bit his lower lip as he eyed Ouma’s body. His slender figure, hardened, pinkish nipples, and his member leaking with precum that slid between his thighs straight to his entrance. Hinata felt his face and body turning hotter as he took in each detail. He watched as Ouma placed his hands on the side hem of the shirt.

“Want me to remove it?” He asked in a teasing tone. Hinata stared at it for a short moment and decided against it.. Seeing Ouma in his clothes while looking ravished is something he found more arousing.

“Keep it on.. You’re more attractive this way..” He whispered as he continued eyeing Ouma’s figure. Ouma’s face flushed harder before he giggled at the comment.

“So Hinata-chan thinks I’m attractive..” He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“S-Shut it..” Hinata said, face flushing slightly. He slowly leaned down and latched his lips around Ouma’s nipple, sucking and licking it.

“Haah.. Hinata-chan..” Ouma softly moaned out, turning Hinata on even more. Hinata fiddled with Ouma’s other nipple, pinching and pulling it, earning more soft moans from Ouma. Hinata slowly detached his lips and teeth from Ouma’s nipple and pulled away, sitting up.

“Ouma..” He breathed out once he saw Ouma’s flushed face and lustful eyes as he panted.. Just how arousing can a person be..? He stared down at Ouma’s lower region and slowly placed his hand against Ouma’s thighs, rubbing it.

“Hi-na-ta-chan~ Here.” Hinata raised his head to see the lube that he always uses in Ouma’s hand.

“How did you get that?” He asked, eyes narrowing in mild amusement and curiousness. Ouma simply giggled as he opened it with his teeth.

“You shouldn’t really leave it beside the DVD’s drawer, ya’know..” He said teasingly as he handed it to Hinata. Hinata huffed slightly before pouring it in his hand, coating his fingers with it. He placed his fingers on Ouma’s entrance.

He looked back at Ouma’s expression. He has a teasing smile while biting his lower lip, eyes still filled with lust and anticipation. He watched as Ouma opened his mouth, probably about to make another snarky comment.

“Hinata-chan~ Just do it alrea— Ahh!” Ouma cried out when Hinata suddenly inserted his cold lube-coated middle finger inside of Ouma. Hinata’s face flushed at Ouma’s moan and the feeling of Ouma’s tight hole and throbbing inside against his finger. He began moving his finger inside out, earning soft moans and whimpers. He slowly inserted another finger.

“Nnggh..” Ouma moaned. Hinata started scissoring Ouma’s insides, stretching him out as the smaller boy under him let out breathy moans. He let out another shuddering moan at Ouma’s expressions. He never thought he’ll get to see Ouma like this.. It was almost refreshing.. and definitely something he’ll continue wanting to see..

“H-Hurry up, Hinata-chan..” Ouma whined as he writhed against Hinata’s finger to get more stimulation. Hinata breathes a little harder as he grabbed Ouma’s hip with his other hand to prevent him from moving.

“Calm down. I don’t wanna hurt you..” He said in a concern tone. Ouma groaned as his eyes narrowed before letting out a small sigh.

“You’re really sappy..” Ouma once again whispered. _He cares too much.._ Ouma reached out to grab Hinata’s hand and made him push his fingers deeper, to an angle where he knows his prostrate is.

“Ahh.. R-Right there..” Ouma moaned out when Hinata’s fingers brushed against his prostrate. He let out another shuddering moan as he moved Hinata’s hand deeper.

“O-Ouma!” Hinata hissed as his face flushed harder, watching Ouma thrusts his fingers inside of him. He bit his lip before grabbing Ouma’s hand and pinning it beside Ouma’s head, earning a small whine from him.

He inserted a third finger, going deeper and stretching Ouma out further. Ouma moaned, clutching against Hinata’s other hand tighter as Hinata moved his fingers in and out of him repeatedly. Hinata removed his fingers inside of him, Ouma whimpering at the feeling of emptiness. Hinata grabbed the lube and coated his cock with it, Ouma was only staring at him, a small smile tugged in his lips as he stared expectantly at him. Hinata leaned closer to Ouma’s face, bending a little as he placed the head of his cock against Ouma’s entrance. He looked back at it before looking back at Ouma whose face mildly red and biting his lower lip as he stared straight into his eyes.

“I’m putting it in..” Hinata warned softly. Ouma only nodded at him, still smiling as he waited for Hinata to just take him. Hinata groaned as he slowly pushed his cock inside of Ouma. He moaned once he pushed it all inside of him, inhaling sharply at the feeling of Ouma’s tight and warm, throbbing inside around his cock. He watched as Ouma moaned, panting at the feeling.

“O-Ouma..” He moaned as he slowly pulled out. He grabbed Ouma’s hip and thrust slowly yet deep, hitting Ouma’s prostrate, making the smaller boy moan and shudder under him.

“Ahh.. H-Hinata-chan..” He cried out as Hinata started rocking his hips in a smooth, normal pace, making it more sensual for the both of them. Hinata moaned as he continued thrusting.. Each thrust felt good and Ouma’s soft moans and expressions just made it much more better.

“Ghh.. Ahnn.. D-Deeper, Hinata-chan.. Haah.. Faster..” He moaned out, his legs closing slightly to grind against Hinata’s cock harder. Hinata cursed before grabbing Ouma’s left leg, hooking it on his shoulder to give him more access and deeper strokes. He watched as Ouma clutched against the sofa, his eyes watering as he moaned, his shirt hanged loosely, showing more of his pale and sweating body. He started moving faster, causing for Ouma to let moans that got louder with every thrust. 

“S-Stupid.. Not too.. ahh.. loud..” He moaned out but only continued pounding harder and deeper inside of Ouma, unable to stop by how good it felt.

“Aahh.. Y-You feel too good..” Ouma cried out, clutching tightly against the sofa. Hinata groaned at that comment as he leaned closer and placed his lips against his. Ouma and his moans got muffled by the messy kiss, Ouma only wrapped his arms around Hinata’s neck as he moaned against his mouth. Soon, Hinata pulled away, Ouma’s arm still attached to his neck as he leaned to Hinata’s ear, moaning softly against it. Hinata let out a deep groan at the act and grabbed Ouma’s hip tightly, starting to thrust harder and faster, earning more moans from Ouma who clutched harder against him. He felt Ouma tightening around him, pushing him closer to his climax.

“H-Hinata-chan.. I-I’m.. ahh.. close..” He moaned out against his ear. Hinata moaned as the feeling of releasing came close.. He continued thrusting in and out at a fast pace, his balls slapping harder against Ouma’s ass.

“I-I’m.. gonna.. ghh.. come..” Hinata breathed out as he pushed Ouma down, the liar’s leg still on his shoulder as he pounced on him harder and faster than before.

“H-Hinata-chan..!” Ouma cried out as his legs twitched uncontrollably and he came hard, his cum spilling on the couch. He moaned loudly when Hinata gave a couple of thrust and pushed in deep inside of him.

“Ghk.. Ahh! O-Ouma!” Hinata moaned out as he released, shooting his cum deep inside of Ouma. He panted as he continued releasing, still staring straight to Ouma’s expression. He was panting as well, his teary eyes still dazed as a drool fall from his mouth and his body continued to tremble. Once they’ve rode their highs out, Ouma looked back at him, his dazed stare slowly disappearing and was replaced by lust.

“Hinata-chan.. Let’s.. do it one more time, okay..?” Ouma asked in a soft tone as his half-lidded, lustful eyes stared pleadingly at Hinata’s. Hinata moaned, his cock immediately hardening inside of Ouma’s throbbing hole. Hinata bit his lower lip before pulling his cock out and thrusting in deeply, straight to Ouma’s prostrate, ripping moans from the both of them. Ouma clutched against the couch as Hinata pounded inside of him.. A mischievous, pleasured smile tugged in his lips.. He was ready for the long night..

______

Hinata’s eyes slowly fluttered open. He yawned as he stared at his ceiling. His mind slowly went back to that.. crazy, pleasurable dream. His face slightly heated up as he remembered how it was.. To think that in his dream, he slept with his underclassman, his friend’s and his friend. He remembers it all, the feeling of Ouma throbbing around him, Ouma’s body and his expressions. He bit his lower lip as the same pleasure of what he felt all night almost played through his body..

Especially that pleasure of Ouma sucking his cock.. but maybe, he was still dreaming, he could still feel it after all..

“Ahh..” He moaned out when he felt his cock being sucked harder. At that sensation and hearing that slurping sound, his eyes widened. That’s when he completely returned back to reality. His head shot up to see Ouma between his legs, naked and body filled with hickeys as he sucked on Hinata’s cock.

“O-O-Ouma!” He stuttered out but soon moaned when Ouma continued sucking his cock. Ouma separated his mouth from Hinata’s saliva-drenched cock as he smirked at him.

“Did you have a good dream, or was it a dream?” Ouma asked teasingly, almost certain that Hinata remembered it as a dream by how his reactions were.

“T-That wasn’t a dream!?” Hinata blushed, not knowing if he was relieved or disappointed by that information, though he mentally picked the first option.

“Nope, it was! Even now, you’re still dreaming.” Ouma said, rolling his eyes as he stroked Hinata’s cock with his hand. Hinata only bit his lower lip while he stared at Ouma’s smiling expression as he stroked his cock.

“I thought.. It.. felt too good to be true..” He admitted in a bashful voice, also preventing his moans from coming out. It did earn a small blush and a teasing smile from Ouma though.

“Nishishi.. Then, I’ll prove to you that it’s definitely not a lie..” Ouma said, giggling. He lifted his body, hovering over Hinata. Hinata’s eyes widened as he watched Ouma above him, his cock aligned to Ouma’s entrance. He watched as Ouma licked his lip hungrily before slowly lowering himself into Hinata’s cock. Hinata moaned as Ouma throbbed around him..

“O-Ouma..” He moaned out. He knew it wasn’t really a problem doing it in the morning, though he will admit that he’s surprised by how he and Ouma went at it up until dawn.. and yet, the other was still horny, enough to wake him up by sucking his cock. Hinata didn’t really have any problem with that but they still have class.

“We have class… and we’re going to be late..” Hinata breathed out as he grabbed Ouma’s hip, preventing him from moving. Ouma pouted at that reason.

“Let’s just skip the morning class.” He said, looking pleadingly with his innocent eyes at Hinata whose eyes narrowed slightly. Hinata sighed before sitting up. He slowly stood up, lifting Ouma who moaned when Hinata’s cock shifted inside of him. Hinata walked towards the bathroom, also preventing his moans as his cock moved inside of Ouma as he walks. He only entered the bathroom, him still inside of Ouma who was letting out breathy moans, turning him on even more.

“Just one.. Let’s take it to the shower..”

Hinata whispered against Ouma’s ear. Ouma flushed slightly before burying his face in the crook of Hinata’s neck and let out a small smile.

______

Hinata facepalmed as Ouma, who has his hands on the back of his head as he giggled, walked along with him in the empty hallway of Hope Peaks Academy. He sighed once again.. he still couldn’t believe it.. What the hell was _just one_?

“Hinata-chan, why’re you looking so depressed? We both enjoyed it, didn’t we??” Ouma asked, smiling at Hinata who glared at the empty space before turning to him.

“It’s supposed to be just one! Look, it’s already the second period!” He shouted, gladly, they were in a floor where no one was around and was only a host of empty classrooms. Ouma only giggled at him before leaning closer. Hinata’s flushed slightly as he backed a couple of steps away but Ouma only continued staring up at him with a smirk tugged in his lips.

“Then, what we did yesterday.. Is that supposed to be a one-night stand kind of thing?” He asked in a mild seductive and serious tone. Hinata flushed as he looked away, covering the lower part of his face with his hand.

“It’s.. I..”

“Hmm..?” Ouma hummed, eyes expecting as he waited for Hinata’s answer. Hinata bit his lower lip before answering.

“If you don’t want it to be..” He whispered. Ouma’s eyes narrowed teasingly before he tiptoed and leaned closer to Hinata’s face, which was still red, their lips almost touching.

“If _you_ don’t want it to be.. Because I don’t.. and that’s not a lie.” Ouma said, smiling still.

“Ouma..”

“Nishishi.. You’re so cute, Hinata-chan..” Ouma said in a seductive tone before leaning in and pressing his lips against Hinata. Hinata gulped, they were out in open, but he knows he couldn’t resist those sweet lips of Ouma. He slowly kissed back but suddenly, the two heard a door opening. Hinata’s eyes widened before grabbing Ouma’s shoulder and pushing him away but he was still holding Ouma’s shoulder.

Ouma slightly glared at him before looking in front of them, Hinata did as well. Kamukura and Komaeda stood in front of them, having just came out of an empty classroom. Ouma’s eyes lit up as he smirked. He noticed that Komaeda’s clothes were a little messy, same with Kamukura’s. That just made it clear what the two was doing in the empty classroom. Ouma smiled before pulling away from Hinata and running towards Kamukura.

“Izuru-senpai!” Ouma cheerily called as he jumped at Kamukura, hugging and burying his face against the other’s chest.

“Kokichi.” Kamukura said in his usual blank tone as he stared down at the other that just snuggled against his shirt. He simply allowed him as he looked back at Hinata who was only staring, eyes a little wide as his mouth gaped slightly, making him hum..

“Good morning, Hinata-kun, Kokichi.” Komaeda greeted, smiling. Ouma didn’t bother pulling away from Kamukura as he greeted Komaeda with his usual cheerful tone.

“Morning, Nagito-chan~”

“Morning.. Komaeda.. Kamukura..” Hinata mumbled as he continued staring at Kamukura and Ouma who seems to be already planning things for the afternoon. By this encounter, he already knew who the people from the upper years Ouma slept with.. First name basis, Komaeda and Kamukura’s too _normal_ reactions, Ouma being clingy, he always was, to Kamukura but Kamukura wasn’t even protesting or trying to pull away from Ouma. Maybe, he did expect Komaeda’s part.. nothing wasn’t weird with the two, but with Kamukura.. Ouma’s flirting might have finally payed off..

Komaeda continued smiling as he stared at Hinata’s surprised expression, making him giggle slightly. He walked closer to Hinata and noticed something.

“Oh?” Komaeda blinked twice as he smiled. He leaned closer to Hinata. He let his index finger brushed against Hinata’s neck and slightly pull his shirt down, seeing the hickey in his collar bone, making him smile. Hinata flushed at seeing Komaeda’s bright smile before he pulled away, looking away. Komaeda only laughed at his reaction.

“Was it fun?” Komaeda asked. Ouma turned around at hearing Komaeda’s question, smirking.

“Of course it is! It’s me, ya’know.” Ouma said, giggling. Komaeda’s expression contorted into one of those expressions when he’s about to start his speech about his beloved hope.

Hinata sighed in defeat as he looked at the two… three.. _monsters_ around him.. He knew it’ll be a disaster, his gut instinct told him so.. But still, he can’t find a single part of him that regrets it.. He looked back at Ouma who only smiled and winked at him.

Hinata facepalmed as he sighed.. but soon, a small smile still found its way to his lips..

None of the two Ultimate Hope noticed the way Komaeda and Ouma smiled mischievously at each other.

“So, can we have a foursome now?” Komaeda and Ouma asked at the same time, Ouma’s eyes twinkling while Komaeda’s was simply filled with hope.

“Definitely not!” Hinata shouted, his face completely red. He knows his heart and body wouldn’t be able to take the idea, literally. Kamukura, on the other hand, only hummed before answering.

“Someday, maybe.”

\-----

Ouma was laying on his bed. It was night and another exciting day ended. He was humming as he fiddled with his phone, playing games as he chatted with Iruma, who he’s still teasing after he found out who the two girls from the upper year that she slept with. It was nice to see her flustered when he asks her about what she liked about the twins. As he chatted with her, a notification suddenly popped up. Ouma blinked a couple of times as he read it.

**_Komaeda Nagito added you and 2 others to a groupchat._ **

Ouma simply giggled as he clicked on it, already changing the two Ultimate Hope’s and Komaeda’s nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you’re thinking that Kokichi has a scrawny figure, in this fic, he doesn’t. DICE is taking very good care of him.. ...That sounded a little wrong.. Let’s just move on.


	5. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma’s companies were busy. He was bored and seeing his cute, sweet, innocent hang-out buddy is like a predator seeing its prey.. And seducing Naegi to his madness was just Ouma being Ouma.

Ouma is walking along the hallway of Hope Peaks Academy. It was lunch but he couldn’t visit any of his three upperclassmen. Komaeda chatted him in their newly created group chat, for whatever purposes, saying that their class has a group project. His, Kamukura’s and Hinata’s group all decided to use lunch time to plan their project up. That means Ouma has no company this lunch.. and apparently, it might last for a week. Ouma sighed dejectedly.. He might not hold up..

He continued walking, staring at the few people outside the window. He was still in the first floor after having just bought bread and his panta from the cafeteria. He sighed once again. He was so bored that he wanted to set up a good prank for the whole class or maybe bother a.k.a. flirt with his favorite astronaut, adventurer or detective..

As he continued walking, he saw a certain brown-head and a familiar ahoge, but it wasn’t Hinata as the person was too short. He was leaning against the window, resting his whole arm up to the elbows against the edge of it. Ouma smiled mischievously when he realized who it is.

“Heyo, Naegi-chan!” He called, waving slightly, but it seems like the lucky student, who he hanged out with quite a lot before, didn’t notice him. Ouma frowned but noticed that Naegi had a small glare and frown in his face as he stared at the empty space outside the window. Ouma giggled before walking closer to Naegi and poking his sides.

“Kyaah!” Naegi squealed. Ouma blinked a couple of times at that cute, ladylike squeal.

“Kyaah?” Ouma repeated, one of his eyebrows raised. Naegi turned to him, face a little red.

“O-Ouma-kun??” Naegi asked as he looked nervously at his mischievously smiling underclassman with a raised eyebrow.

“That was a cute reaction, Naegi-chan~” Ouma said in a cute, teasing tone. Naegi's face flushed harder.

“N-No! That’s…” Naegi sputtered, trying to come up with proper words but ended up just looking away from Ouma’s teasing smile.

Ouma realized that Naegi suddenly stopped when he decided to avert his gaze away but landed behind him instead. He watched as Naegi’s eyes widened for a short moment and the next thing Ouma knew, was Naegi covering his mouth and dragging him to the closest empty room.

Ouma didn’t bother struggling as Naegi dragged him and closed the door behind them. Naegi was still covering his mouth and his other arm was wrapped around him.

After a while, Naegi finally dropped the hold in his mouth. Naegi sighed and looked back at Ouma only to realized that his arm was still around him and the fact that Ouma was also staring up at him. Due to the small gap in their height, their faces were close to each other, just an inch away..

Naegi’s eyes widened before letting go of Ouma and backing away only for his back to bump on the door.

“I-I’m sorry!” He stuttered as he looked away, face completely red. Ouma only stared, a small smirk slowly finding itself to his lips. Naegi was really cute. He then looked around, only realizing that Naegi dragged them in the janitor’s locker room. He looked back at Naegi who was still blushing as he looked away.

“Sooooo, Naegi-chan, what was that for?” He asked as he tilted his head. Naegi looked back at him and seems to have just realized that he just dragged, that almost seems like a form of kidnapping, Ouma in a room with no explanation.

“Uh.. Um..”

“Are you avoiding someone?” Ouma asked. Naegi fiddles with his thumbs slightly before answering.

“Kind of..” He answered in an almost meek tone. Ouma hums slightly..

“Who??”

“It’s no one really..” Naegi stated. Ouma had smell the lie from a mile away but also noticed that it was hinted with small annoyance and disappointment. He hummed before smiling widely once again.

“Then~ Are they gone, or you just want to spend time with me in this small space??” Ouma asked as he winked. Naegi blushed slightly, he didn’t answer and turned to the door.

Ouma only stared but suddenly remembered something.. They were in the janitor’s locker room. It was the fact that the janitor’s locker room was called a locker for a reason.. because it’s both locked from outside _and_ inside. He only giggled lowly when he heard the sound of the doorknob wiggling.

Naegi froze when the door didn’t turn and open.. Then, he stopped.. and just realized that he dragged them in the janitor’s locker room..

“Naegi-chan.. are you sure you’re the Ultimate Lucky Student?” Ouma asked causing for the lucky student to flinch slightly. Ouma only giggled before sitting down on the floor and leaning against the wall. Naegi continued staring at the door.. ‘ _Should I shout_ —

“Don’t you dare shout, Naegi-chan! The Supreme Leader can’t be found trapped in a place like this!!” Ouma said, pointing at Naegi whose eyebrows twitched slightly. He only sighed and walked towards Ouma.

“Sorry..” He whispered, apologizing at the fact that he trapped them in this room. He sat down beside Ouma who only laughed. Ouma then took out his phone and began fiddling with it, probably just chatting some people.

Naegi looked back at Ouma. He and Ouma have talked and hanged out enough times. Ouma has a habit of sneaking into other people’s laboratory and Naegi would sometimes find Ouma in his laboratory. Since there wasn’t really much to do in his laboratory, Ouma tends to drag him to other people’s laboratory, mostly to the Ultimate Gamer’s Laboratory to play games. He was always opposed and nervous to the idea of invading other people’s laboratory, but he agrees sometimes as long as they don’t destroy anything..

Plus, hanging out with Ouma makes his day more interesting, a bit stressful but fun.

But, he did notice that it’s been a while since he last saw Ouma in his laboratory.. Probably more than a month.. He slowly turned his head towards him.

“Ouma-kun.. Lately, what have you been up to?” He asked. Ouma hummed before looking back at Naegi, a wide smile in his face.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me who you’re running away from.” He said, causing for Naegi to sweat nervously.

“I-It’s really no one..” Naegi denied as he looked away. Ouma hummed mockingly.

“You’re a bad liar, Naegi-chan..” Ouma said and smiled teasingly. Naegi only let out a small, strangled noise before lowering his head. He then rests his chin on his knees as he stared at the empty space in front of him. There was a lot of things going through his mind, stressing him even more.

Ouma noticed the same expression when he saw Naegi back when he was staring outside the window. He placed his phone back in his pocket.

“Don’t frown too much, Naegi-chan.. It’s ruining your cuteness.” Ouma said as he smiled teasingly. Naegi sweatdropped as he scratched his cheeks with his index finger.

“Uh..” Ouma laughed at that lukewarm response.

“Naegi-chan’s soooo much cuter and adorable when he’s smiling..” He said in a playful, almost child-like tone. Naegi's face flushed at that innocent comment..

“There! That’s a cute expression!! More blush and less frowns!” He said as he giggled playfully. Naegi's face flushed even more and looked away. Ouma smiled at that expression.. It was like talking and flirting with his beloved Saihara but maybe, more innocent, maybe.. An almost sad smile found its way in his lips, but it disappeared when he remembered something.

Ouma remembered the way he used to sneak into people’s laboratory. In the 78th class’s, he sneaked in a lot of times to Naegi’s or Celestia’s laboratory. Then, in his class, there was Iruma’s, Akamatsu’s and Yonaga’s laboratory that he likes sneaking in to.. but he was busy with a lot of things so he couldn’t do it anymore. It wasn’t like those people mind, did they?

“Hmm.. Did Naegi-chan missed me sneaking into his laboratory??” He asked in cute, teasing tone, almost certain of the answer. Naegi blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his head.

“N-Not really.. I didn’t..” He said meekly. Ouma smirked inwardly at the answer he expected, but then, he began summoning his fake tears.

“So, you were fine without cute li’l ol’ me..?” Ouma asked, his eyes tearing up. Naegi panicked even though he knew it was probably one of Ouma’s fake tears episode once again.

“N-No! No!” He shouted to calm him down. The tears immediately disappeared.

“No? Then, will you hang out with me later or tomorrow??” He asked, eyes twinkling, but he knew that Naegi would somehow refuse. Naegi did say that he didn’t miss it, actually, there’s probably none of the people whom he sneak in their laboratory with will miss it. His line of thought was cut off when Naegi spoke.

“Later.. or tomorrow.. Maybe we can we spend time in my laboratory..” Naegi said in almost a whisper as he blushed slightly. Ouma’s eyes widened before he blinked a couple of times.

“Don’t you find me annoying?” Ouma involuntarily asked, surprising himself slightly. He was about to play the question of as a lie and misdirect it as a teasing material instead but Naegi already answered.

“I do. Sometimes.” Naegi said with a straight face, still only staring in the empty space in front of him.

“But.. I like your company, Ouma-kun.” Naegi spoke and smile. Ouma’s eyes widened at Naegi’s honest words and that kind smile in his lips.. He then smiled slightly as he continued staring at Naegi.. He was almost too trusting.. innocent.. and.. truly inviting.. Ouma placed his hand on the floor on left space between Naegi and him and leaned closer.

“But we still can’t invade other people’s lab—” Naegi turned his head towards Ouma and his next words was left unsaid when warm, sweet softness was pressed against his lips. His eyes widened and his hands twitched when he realized that Ouma was kissing him.. _Why!?_

Naegi couldn’t do anything.. He should pull back.. or kiss back? His face flushed harder.. He didn’t know why that option even appeared in his head.. He almost followed that option, almost.. until he remembered a very important detail.

Ouma pulled away, face still closed at the blushing Naegi’s one. Ouma smiled as Naegi only stared dazedly and confused at him.

“O-Ouma-kun.. Why..” Naegi couldn’t find the proper words to say and he still couldn’t think properly.. not when Ouma’s appealing features was still too close to his.. Ouma smiled at him.

“Because.. I wanted to..” Ouma said in a seductive tone. Naegi’s eyes widened and his face flushed harder.. He should really back away.. He really should.. but all he could do was look away from Ouma’s analyzing eyes..

Ouma only stared at Naegi’s flushed expression and still spinning eyes that was looking at all different direction but Ouma’s, the almost horrified expression in it. He blinked a couple of times at that reaction before his eyes trailed lower and that’s when he realized that Naegi’s hand was also slightly shaking.

Ouma’s eyes widened for less than a split second before pulling away completely. He stood up and ran away, heading towards the door. He has already taken out his lockpick tools and have already unlocked the door at the same time Naegi recovered and turned to him, eyes still wide.

“Just kidding! I’m sorry, Naegi-chan! You’re really just suuuper cute when I’m teasing you~” He said, smiling widely at him as he winked. Naegi only stared in disbelief, his mouth gaping as he watched Ouma who opened the door.

“With that said, bai-bye!” He cheerfully waved goodbye and left.

Naegi only stared at the still open door, face still red and eyes still wide.. Did that.. really just happened..?

____

“Are you okay, Naegi-kun?”

Naegi turned his head in front of him to see Fujisaki with a worried expression.

“Y-Yes.. I’m okay, Fujisaki-san..” He said and smile nervously. Fujisaki, even though still doubts it, smiled slightly.

“If you say so..” The programmer said and left to talk with Owada and Ishimaru.

Naegi looked around the classroom. It was early in the morning and the classroom was still mostly empty.. Naegi slowly looked back at the empty space outside the window. Yesterday’s incident.. still played through his mind..

He blushed slightly at the sensation and memory that was clear as day.. What.. did that even mean? Knowing Ouma.. It was probably really just his teasing self.. And Naegi knows, it definitely didn’t feel like there’s actual feelings in that kiss.. Probably just.. _lust_..

He blushed harder as he lowered his head.. He should have pulled away immediately that time.. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about it anymore.. but why was he..? Why does the memory and the feeling of Ouma’s soft, sweet lips against his continued to play in his mind..?

Why.. does it feel so.. _tempting_..?

Naegi bit his lower lip at that line of thought.. Even with that incident, he still waited for Ouma yesterday as they promised to spend time together in his laboratory.. He knows the other wouldn’t show himself.. He also knows that even if Ouma did, he himself is the one that’ll probably run away. There was just that small hope that Ouma would show up..

And today.. he was still wondering if Ouma would show up.. Will it be awkward..? Will Ouma explain the real reason why he did it..? _Will he do it again..?_

His eyes widened at that question in his head and he bumped his head on the desk, hard. Some of his classmates stared at him but Naegi didn’t realize and only continued trying to remove everything in his head..

That kiss tinted with lust.. The sweet, soft lips of his.. Ouma’s seductive look.. The real reason why he did it.. and that wrong feeling of wanting to feel it again..

Naegi raised his head again but was still too preoccupied at his train of thought. He took a deep breath and exhaled before looking back in front. He watched as few of his classmates entered the classroom, greeting and smiling.. while some didn’t even bother looking at anyone and only sat in their own seats.

Naegi bit his lower lip before proceeding to narrow his eyes at the empty space outside the window.. Again, the memories came back.. It’s never going to leave him, will it..? Not as long as he’s still stressed and bothered by a lot of things.. At least, in a way, the memories invading his mind kept him preoccupied.. even though it made his heart thump faster and made him blush harder..

Naegi rests his head against his desk once again, the blush still not leaving his face.. It felt like Ouma’s face was close to his again.. and his soft, sweet lips was against his again.. Naegi bit his lower lip..

_Tempting.._

_____

Naegi has just finished eating lunch and he was only roaming around the empty hallway of the 4th floor, muttering things to himself. Earlier, he visited Ouma’s laboratory, he didn’t even know why, but Ouma wasn’t there..

As he walks, he just stared at the closed, opaque windows and the closed doors of the empty classroom.. Even as he was eating earlier and walking along an empty hallway now.. Ouma never left his mind.. But he was still sure, love at first kiss may be true but that wasn’t even his first kiss, maybe first with Ouma, so does it count..? But he was more than sure that he wasn’t in love, if not, _in like_ or even _in crush_ with Ouma.. That was impossible..

It was really just.. _lust_..

But he wasn’t supposed to be feeling any of that in the first place! It was wrong!

Why the hell was he so tempted to do _something_ with Ouma that he was acting out of character??

Naegi grabbed his hair as he messed with it, shaking his head as well just to remove all those things in his head.. but he suddenly stopped when he saw a door that isn’t completely close. He didn’t know why but he slowly walked towards it and opened it quietly.

His eyes widened as he saw the familiar all-white clothes, checkered pattern scarf and the purple, gravity defying hair. The memories were clearer than crystal as it came back to his head and he blushed immensely.. but then his expression returned to normal and he looked back at Ouma who was looking outside at the very last window in the back of the classroom. Naegi could only see half of his face. He was resting his elbows against the edge of the window as he rests his chin in his palms. Naegi could see half of his face. Even with just that, Ouma looked completely bored by how he’s muttering _‘boring.. boring.. boring.. boring.. boring..’_. Naegi only stared, mouth parting slightly. Almost, he almost wanted to laugh, but suddenly, Ouma sighed.

“Will Naegi-chan ever talk to me again..? Maybe I should visit his laboratory..”

Naegi’s eyes widened but then noticed that small, almost genuine smile in Ouma’s lips..

“I want to kiss him again..”

Naegi’s face flushed completely. He accidentally let go of the door which ended up hitting the side of the wall with a loud bang.

Ouma’s eyes widened and he turned to look at the door’s direction, but his expression almost immediately returned to a normal one, as expected.

“Naegi-chan! Heyo~ Do you need something from cute ol’ me??” Ouma asked in an upbeat tone and smiled widely. Naegi blushed slightly as he looked away. He then bit his lower lip and closed the door behind him, earning a small hum from Ouma. Naegi swallowed as he walked closer to Ouma who was still only staring expectantly at him.

“O-Ouma-kun..” Naegi gulped as he stopped in his track, about a couple of meters away from Ouma..

“What is it~?” Ouma asked in a playful tone, walking a little closer. Naegi flinched and blushed slightly but he didn’t walk back or away, he only took a deep breath before speaking.

“W-Why did you do it?” He asked in an almost inaudible voice.

“Why did I do what??” Ouma asked, voice and eyes feigning innocence in them. Naegi's face flushed harder as he let out a small, strangled noise. He took a deep breath and averted his gaze.

“W-Why did you.. k-kiss me..?” He asked, face now completely red.

“Didn’t like it?” Ouma asked and watched as Naegi’s face turned even redder, that was probably his first time seeing that kind of color red in someone’s face.

“I-I..” Naegi bit his lower lip. If not thinking about it since yesterday means not liking it then yes.. but that was the exact opposite of what happened.

Ouma stared. He knows his ulterior motives maybe too much for Naegi.. With the complete boredom he’s feeling right now and add Naegi’s adorable expressions that is making him lose his left self-control.. It was too much.. Ruining a sweet, innocent flake may cost quite highly.. It’s not like he actually cares about the price.. but it was Naegi.. He slowly smiles.

“I was joking! I told you, right?? I’m just teasing you. Nishishi..” He said, giggling. Naegi looked back at him and slowly spoke.

“That’s.. not true..” Ouma smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you calling me a liar?”

“You are.” Naegi answered directly, making Ouma laugh.

“That I am!” He said and winked. Naegi continued to stare, waiting for Ouma’s answer to his previous question. Ouma sighed before straightening himself up and staring directly to Naegi’s eyes.

“Do you really want a direct answer?” He asked with a small smile. Naegi was surprised by the sudden serious tone. He gulped before answering, nodding his head once as he did so.

“Y-Yes..”

Ouma giggled before leaning closer. Naegi’s eyes widened and his face flushed at the action. Ouma smirked and placed his hands on Naegi’s shoulder. He leaned closer to his ear, his lips slightly brushing against it, causing for Naegi to shiver and whimper quietly.

“I want to sleep with you.” Ouma whispered and pulled back, flashing Naegi a bright smile. When the words and what it meant in the not literal way completely sunk in, Naegi’s face flushed completely, steam almost coming out of it.

“S-S-S-Sleep???”

Ouma laughed slightly at that reaction. He could almost hear a sound effect that was similar to a machine short circuiting and a somehow text _‘Naegi.exe has stopped working.’_ passing in his head but he still continued.

“Sex, sexe, sekkusu, se—”

“S-Stop! Stop!! I get it, I get it!!” Naegi shouted, face blushing immensely, making Ouma giggle. Naegi fiddled with his thumb as he lowered his head.

“W-Why..?”

Ouma hummed before answering.

“Cause I’m pent up, bored?? Or maybe because you’re soooo cute and innocent to not be approached by equally cute but tainted Supreme Leader like me!!” Ouma said, giggling.

“That’s..” Naegi trailed off as he bit his lower lip.

“A lie? It takes a liar to know one, ya’know.” He said with a smirk. Naegi's face flushed harder and looked away. He gripped the hem of his jacket, also fiddling with it. For a while, Naegi didn’t say anything, making Ouma tilt his head in a bit boredom and disappointment. Then, he smiled.

“Welp! That really is just a lie though!” He said and started to walk away. Naegi was taken back when Ouma started to walk away. Naegi grabbed his hand before he could. A small, almost sly smile found its way to Ouma’s lip before he turned around. Naegi blushed and looked away, a little surprised by his sudden action but he took a deep breath before looking back at Ouma and speaking.

“It.. isn’t..” He started and swallowed. “I-I’m not a liar but.. It’s not a lie.. I just want to know why you would want to sleep with.. someone like me..” Naegi said in an almost inaudible voice. Ouma only stared. Now, Naegi was starting to sound like Komaeda.. He laughed slightly before smiling.

“Isn’t it obvious?? You’re interesting, Naegi-chan!” He said in a cheerful tone. Naegi averted his gaze, lie or not, he found himself blushing at that praise from Ouma.

“I’m.. average..” He reasoned, face still red. Ouma pouted slightly and gripped Naegi’s hand tighter, causing for the other to blush harder.

“Nah! No average person should be able to dodge a bullet by tripping!”

“When did that happen??” Naegi asked, a bit horrified at that unknown information. Ouma simply shrugged, it was a lie, but he didn’t bother telling Naegi as they have other matters on hand. He looked back, straight to Naegi’s eyes that was staring straight to his as well.

Again, their faces were too close. Naegi blushed immensely but continued staring. All his reasons were now lost in a part in his brain that can’t be access.. Ouma.. Why was the liar so tempting..?

“Naegi-chan..” Ouma called out, his voice a little huskier than before and his eyes showing lust in them, making Naegi blush and look away, only for it to land at Ouma’s lips that was pressed into a thin line. Naegi clutched harder to their now intertwined hands. He slowly looked back at Ouma’s eyes and gulped.

“Are you really.. okay with this?” He asked as he bit his lower lip. Ouma smiled, eyes expectant but he could still feel Naegi’s hand that was shaking less than earlier, but it was still shaking.

“Yup! Of course, I am. You’re the one that’s not.” He said. Naegi clutched Ouma’s hand tighter at the expectant yet concerned tone Ouma’s voice had. He slowly shook his head.

“I’m.. just nervous..” He admitted truthfully before looking straight into Ouma’s eyes once again.

“But I have one condition..” He started. Ouma’s smile slowly turned into a teasing smirk.

“Oh~ Don’t tell me you’re secretly the super kinky type???” Ouma asked as he winked, causing for Naegi to flush and sputter.

“N-No! Just..” Naegi trailed off, once again biting his lower lip as he averted his gaze from Ouma’s purple eyes that’s still only staring at him..

By Naegi’s expressions and gestures, Ouma could somehow guess what he was going to say next, making him giggle slightly.

“No feelings involve??” He confirmed. Naegi looked back at Ouma and nodded before continuing.

“And.. just this one time..” He said in a meek, almost skeptical tone, making Ouma smile wider.

“Sure. It’ll be like a stress reliever between the two of us, right?” He asked and winked. Naegi slowly nodded as he stared back at Ouma’s alluring eyes that narrowed out of lust, yet still staring straight to his eyes. Naegi's face flushed but didn’t dare to look away. He found himself slowly leaning in, up until their lips were almost brushing against each other.

“One last time to back away.” Ouma whispered against his lips. Naegi didn’t answer and closed his eyes, slowly pressing his lips against Ouma’s lips. Ouma smirked before slowly returning the kiss. Naegi’s heart thumped faster at feeling Ouma’s soft, sweet lips, that he craved, saw and felt a lot of times in his memories that played like a broken record ever since it happened..

Naegi shivered when he felt Ouma’s teeth grazing and his tongue running against his lip. He slightly opened his eyes to see Ouma’s half-lidded eyes filled with lust staring straight to his, making his body feel hotter because of the sensation of everything. He gulped and closed his eyes tightly before slowly parting his lips. He moaned when he felt Ouma’s warm tongue touched his.. Ouma smirked at that lovely sound and pressed his tongue harder against Naegi’s, earning another moan. Their tongues danced together, soft, sweet and sensual, not bothering to fight for dominance and simply kept it in a steady rhythm.

When they felt the need for air, they slowly pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them and fell to form a drool in the side of their mouth. They began panting, hands still intertwined and their slightly dazed eyes staring straight to each other’s.

Being the first to composed himself properly, Ouma smirked before pushing Naegi down on the chair behind him, their hands separating and him backing a couple steps away. Naegi groaned slightly when he plumped against the chair before looking back up at Ouma. His face flushed and he bit his lower lip, the lust inside of him enhancing as he watched Ouma looked straight to his eyes and slowly, stripped in front of him.

Naegi’s lust-tinted, dazed eyes followed Ouma’s hand as he unbuckled his belt and took off his pants and bright undergarments. He gulped and his face flushed as he saw Ouma’s paleness and his hard-on slightly dripping with precum, falling to his soft thighs. Naegi felt his own hard-on twitched inside of his pants as he continued staring at Ouma. He watched as Ouma raised his hand to his scarf and slowly removed it, his pale neck with a small unevenness of color showing.. He didn’t bother asking, he didn’t really get the chance to as Ouma sat in his lap, making him flush harder. Naegi eyed Ouma who was only wearing his unbuttoned jacket, showing more of his pale skin. He gulped as Ouma’s hands reached out. Ouma unzip Naegi's jacket and began unbuttoning his pants.

“O-Ouma-kun..” He whispered, his voice and body shuddering at the way Ouma’s hands brushed against his clothed hard-on. Ouma smirked as he moved Naegi’s boxers down, revealing his hard cock, dripping with precum. Naegi moaned inwardly when the cold air touched his cock but it didn't last for long. Ouma licked his lips before slowly wrapping his hand around it, stroking it.

“Haah.. Ouma-kun..” Naegi moaned out. Ouma’s cock twitched at the sweet, beautiful sound. Naegi watched as Ouma stared lustfully at his face and continued stroking his cock. Naegi bit his lower lip as he moved closer, resting his lips against Ouma’s neck as his hands made its way to Ouma’s ass, his index finger trailing against his entrance, earning a small whimper from Ouma that made him blush slightly. Ouma giggled at the bold act..

“Nishishi.. Not a virgin, are we?” Ouma asked, his lips brushing against Naegi’s ear.. Naegi's face flushed harder as he looked away.

“N-No.. I-I’m not..” He answered. Ouma pulled away, his hand that’s stroking Naegi's cock also coming to a stop. He was a bit surprised but didn’t show it in his expression. There was that small suspicion of the innocent flake being mildly tinted.. Before he could tease him, Naegi spoke up..

“But.. I’ve..” Naegi paused, his face flushing harder.

“Hm?” Ouma hummed questioningly. Naegi gulped before speaking.

“I’ve never top before..” He admitted bashfully, still looking away. Ouma giggled at Naegi’s words and expression. He then leaned closer, licking Naegi’s red ear, making the lucky student flinched slightly. Naegi slowly turned his head back at the liar who only smiled widely.

“I’ll let you fuck me, okay?” Ouma said as he winked. Naegi’s face flushed harder and his hearth thumped faster at the liar’s words. He slowly nodded his head. Ouma giggled as he leaned closer, placing his other hand on Naegi’s shoulder.

“Get to work, Naegi-chan..” He commanded in a low, seductive tone against Naegi’s ear. Naegi blushed, his cock also twitching slightly before nodding once again. Slowly, he inserted his index finger inside of Ouma’s hole. He sharply breathes in both at the way Ouma started stroking his cock once again and the tightness, and slight roughness of Ouma’s hole as he didn’t use any liquid to slick it up but it was wet, probably from Ouma’s precum falling to his thighs earlier.

He started moving his finger inside, breathing a little harder at the sensation of Ouma’s throbbing inside of him and Ouma’s hand pumping his cock. He could hear Ouma letting out soft puffs of air as he fingers him. Slowly, he inserted another finger inside, and started thrusting it in as he circles his fingers slowly to search for Ouma’s prostrate. When he heard Ouma’s breath hitched, and his hand that’s on his shoulder tightened, he knew he found it.

“T-There.. Thrust your fingers in that spot, Naegi-chan..” Ouma moaned against his ear, making Naegi blushed harder. He nodded and thrusts his fingers in repeatedly, hitting Ouma’s prostrate and at the same time, started scissoring him. He suddenly moaned loudly when Ouma’s hand stroking his cock started picking up the pace, making his fingers’ movement inside of Ouma a little ragged.

“N-Naegi-chan.. You’re so bad with fingers..” Ouma commented, giggling slightly as he moaned. Naegi let out a strangled noise at that comment, face flushing slightly. He bit his lower lip before pushing in his fingers a little harder against Ouma’s prostrate, causing for Ouma to let out a loud moan at the sudden movement.

“Naegi-chan..” He whined, grumbling slightly. Naegi almost wanted to laugh at Ouma’s cute tone and expression but decided against it and continued fingering Ouma harder. Naegi suddenly moaned louder, his hips bucking slightly when Ouma stroked his cock faster than before, a smirk tugged in his lips. His body started shaking when he felt his climax drawing closer and closer, his eyes closing tightly at the sensation.

“O-Ouma-kun.. Ahh.. I-I’m.. going to..”

Suddenly, Ouma stopped, ripping a strangled moan from him. A mixed of moan and small whine of disappointment left him as he opened his eyes to see Ouma only smirking. His eyes widened when Ouma lifted his hips up, causing for his fingers to detach from Ouma’s hole. Ouma positioned himself above Naegi’s cock, his eyes never leaving Naegi’s face so he could see his expressions. Naegi didn’t have any time to react or process things as Ouma slowly lowered himself in his cock.

“Aahh..! O-Ouma-kun..” Naegi moaned, eyes watering slightly at the pleasure of Ouma’s hole throbbing against him.. He had never been inside of anyone, Ouma was the first. God, it felt.. too good..

Ouma placed his hands against Naegi’s shoulder as he let out a shuddering moan against his ear at Naegi’s twitching cock inside of him. He giggles slightly at the way Naegi’s leg was trembling with pleasure, even though he has just put his cock in..

“You’re so cute, Naegi-chan..” He whispered before pulling away and leaning closer to Naegi’s face, pressing his lips against Naegi, immediately slipping his tongue. Naegi let out a moan between the kiss before responding eagerly, his hand resting against Ouma’s hips as he did so.

The kiss continued, their tongues slipping and swirling against each other. Ouma clenched harder to Naegi’s shoulder. With all the pleasure, his impatience draining and Naegi’s cute expression, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He slowly lifted his hips, their lips still locked against each other, and bounced down roughly.

Naegi pulled away from the kiss, the saliva that’s connecting them immediately breaking to form as a drool falling from his mouth. He moaned loudly when Ouma started bouncing up and down to his cock repeatedly.

“Ahh.. O-Ouma-kun.. ghk.. ahh..!” He moaned out, eyes closing and watering from the pleasure. He opened his other eyes to see Ouma only staring straight to him, cheeks red and mouth open as he let out soft puffs of air and moans. Ouma smirked slightly as he stares straight to Naegi’s face, taking in each and every expression.

Naegi gripped Ouma’s hips tighter and position him and his cock to where he remembers Ouma’s prostrate is. He allowed Ouma to bounce down to his cock as he slightly raising his hips. Ouma shuddered and arched at his prostrate being hit hardly. Naegi moaned at Ouma’s reaction.. He then began repeating his previous actions, now taking control of the sex, something he thought would never happen.

“Ahh! N-Nae.. haah..gi-chan..” Ouma found himself moaning loudly at Naegi's actions. He internally giggled at the way Naegi took control, though not fully, it was arousing to see him taking action. He smirked lustfully as he started bouncing his hips once again, their thrust meeting and making it feel better for the both of them.

Naegi hissed as he felt his climax closing in once again, with not being able to come from earlier, he reached it way faster this time.

“O-Ouma-kun.. I-I’m going to- ahh… c-come..” Naegi warned, his movement and moans getting faster and ragged as his cock and legs twitching uncontrollably. Ouma moaned as he watched the mess that Naegi was slowly becoming, stirring in the lust inside of him even more.

“You can.. aahh.. come inside, N-Naegi-chan..” He moaned out, clutching tighter against Naegi’s shoulder. Naegi moaned louder as he sped up, repeatedly hitting Ouma’s prostrate hard as he stared straight to the other’s flushed and moaning expression.

Naegi thrusted deeper and deeper until his body arched, and he came, hard. Ouma moaned at the feeling of Naegi filling him up. Naegi’s whole body shuddered at the electrifying orgasm he’s having. It took a few more second before he fully emptied himself out inside of Ouma’s hole and for his body to relax. The two started panting, still holding each other close as they did so.

He stared back at Ouma who have recovered first and was still staring expectantly at him. His eyes trailed lower to see that Ouma still hasn’t come and looked kind of on edge.

“Second round??” He asked with a smirk, moving his hips slightly. Naegi to let out a moan due to his still sensitive cock, inside of Ouma’s hole filled with semen, moving against it.

Naegi hesitated at first due to the tiredness and his sensitiveness after having just come but seeing that unsatisfied, lustful and almost pleading look from Ouma, and add his inside throbbing against him, he slowly felt his cock hardening once again. He slowly nodded, earning a smirk from Ouma.

Ouma leaned in, pressing his lips against Naegi who immediately kissed back and welcomed Ouma’s tongue. Ouma started bouncing his hips deeply and repeatedly, Naegi’s sweet and adorable moans muffled by his mouth as he also started moving his hips upwards. By the looks of it, they both knew. It’ll be a long time before they leave this classroom.

______

Ouma was walking along the hallway of Hope Peaks Academy, passing by a few laboratories on the way.. It was morning and class still haven’t started though some students were already in their classrooms and some, walking around.

Ouma found himself smiling and giggling as he remembered yesterday’s events.. Naegi’s moans and expression were probably one of the best he’s ever seen.. Even though Naegi wasn’t great with techniques since he mentioned that it was his first time topping, his expressions, moans and reactions all makes up for it.

It was definitely something Ouma would repeatedly want to see, but Naegi specifically mentioned ‘just this one time’, making Ouma frown inwardly.. Just one time.

 _‘Unless he’s the one that comes to me, of course.. Nishishi..’_ He thought, both giggling in his mind and outside.

But all of the sudden, Ouma felt a hand grabbing his wrist and dragging him, snapping him out of his mischievous thoughts. He barely had any time to register who it was before he was thrown inside a room. He slightly stumbled off but luckily didn’t fall as the person didn’t threw him that hard. He snapped his head up at hearing the sound of the door closing.

Ouma was about to glare and shout either playfully or teasingly at whoever dragged him but stopped. The person fixed their glasses before looking back at him with examining eyes. One of Ouma’s eyebrows raised at the tall person who stood before him.

“Togami-chan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note: So, school is about to start so the updates will most probably become less and less frequent.
> 
> I’ve also decided to change the title of this story. Former: Satyromania. Now: Sex Monster. I hope that’s fine.


	6. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami Byakuya. Ouma’s rival at being the best and besting each other’s abilities. How did he end up in a weird situation with him? He was pretty sure it has something to do with Naegi.

Togami was walking along the hallway of Hope Peaks Academy, towards his laboratory. He was glaring at the empty space in front of him, remembering how the last few days went.

He remembers how busy things have been in the Togami Corporation that he became a little too focused to it, focused enough to neglect his time with Naegi..

Admitting that the Corporation needed more attention at the time, it’s not that much of a deal.. Well, maybe he did have an asshole way of saying it,

_“The Corporation is more important than anything right now.”_

_“Even me?”_

And not answering may have been a more of an asshole move. But he didn’t expect for Naegi to actually get mad about it, even though he didn’t show it.. but with those small glares, scowls that is never literally directed to him as Naegi was always staring outside the window or the empty space, and with Naegi ignoring him.. it was clear..

Naegi had all the rights to be mad, Togami knows that.

After all, _they’re dating_.

Their relationship has been going on for more than a year. Half-way to their first year, they started going out.. They’ve been going out long enough but also not quite, but enough that he knows that he can’t handle having Naegi angry at him for too long..

But.. What he didn’t expect, was to find a hickey in Naegi’s neck last night when he finally decided to fix everything up.. At first, he thought someone tried to force Naegi and actually succeeded.. But what he truly didn’t expect, was that Naegi actually.. _cheated_ on him.. At least, he didn’t expect it to be purposely.. That Naegi actually did it with all the consent there is needed..

_“I was tempted..”_

Togami remembers Naegi’s exact words as clear as day..

And.. it just has to be Ouma fucking Kokichi. His rival at being the best and besting each other at everything.. He was annoying and always gets on Togami’s nerve.. but Togami had never once admitted it, not to everyone, not even to Naegi, that it was his first time and probably last time that he got a good rival like Ouma..

That’s why, it wasn’t a weird that he would suspect Ouma of knowing about his and Naegi’s relationship, and still tried to steal Naegi from him despite it.. It wasn’t entirely impossible. Ouma had a weird way of getting and knowing important information about other people.. Then, add the fact that it was Ouma who kissed Naegi first..

Well, at least it wasn’t a certain blonde, pigtailed bitch..

Togami glared at the empty space, he was planning to do something or at least leave a fair warning to Ouma but, he remembers how Naegi strictly told him not to do anything to Ouma, nothing at all.. Naegi has previously requested the same thing to some people but he never listens, at least, not to _those individuals_.. But since Naegi seems pretty serious about not having anything happening to Ouma that he even said that he’ll get madder than ever, Togami didn’t know whether to listen or disobey more.. But they did both agree to just forget what happened, not after a special night up until dawn full of sorry and confessions in the form of pleasureful sound..

But it doesn’t change the fact that he’s still frustrated and suspicious..

And when he saw the smiling and giggling Ouma, his body controlled itself.

_______

Ouma looked around the laboratory he was thrown into, also the same laboratory he sneaked into a couple of times before, to either mess it up or set pranks into. It was similar to a very big and fancy office, probably much bigger than the Principal’s office.

Behind him, there was a big chair and a table which is both at the end. There was also a large picture of Togami on the wall behind it. Then, beside him were two couches facing each other, a glass, rectangular table between them. There were also a lot of cabinets and properly organized documents all around.

“What’s your deal, Togami-chan?” Ouma asked, pouting and glaring slightly at Togami who was only staring blankly at him but Ouma could make out that mild annoyance in his eyes.

“I’ll get straight to the point. Did you sleep with Naegi?” He asked. Ouma’s eyes widen for a short moment before smirking.

“Keeping track of who I’m sleeping with, are we? Is that our competition now??” He asked teasingly. Togami only glared, expression obviously unimpressed, making Ouma giggle slightly.

“And what if I did?” Ouma asked, slightly tilting his head. Togami glared harder at him and took a deep breath before speaking.

“It means that you slept with _my_ boyfriend.”

“Oh..”

Well, he fucked up.

Ouma only stared at Togami, his smirk slowly disappearing into a small smile yet still tugged in his lips as he tries to mask his surprise. He knows Togami wasn’t lying.. Being a liar, there wasn’t any indication of him lying..

He saw how Togami’s eyebrows twitched slightly, probably because of his lukewarm response. Togami fixes his glasses and stared straight to his eyes with a serious expression.

“Did you do it purposely?” Togami asked in a serious tone.

“What?” Ouma asked, blinking in confusion. Togami stepped forward, towards him, causing for him to subconsciously take a step backward.

“Did you _purposely_ slept with Naegi despite knowing that we are going out?”

“Huh??” Ouma asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and disbelief.

“As much as I hate to admit it, you’re a formidable rival. It’s not impossible—"

“Even I’m not that mean to have sex with someone who’s in a relationship, Togami-chan. If I’d knew, I would have back off.” Ouma cut him off. His voice was still normal, but it wasn’t cheerful or upbeat like usual. With the look in his eyes, he was obviously annoyed yet does not want to show Togami, his rival, that he is in fact affected by the situation when he usually lies his expression and everything about being affected by something, making him come out like a too carefree of a person.

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Togami asked, making Ouma roll his eyes, he hates defending the truth.

“I am a liar but I’m telling you, Togami-chan.. What I said is the truth. It’s up to you whether to believe that or not.”

Togami hummed as he continued staring at Ouma while analyzing his words.

“Can I leave?” Ouma asked, already stressed, and probably a tiny bit betrayed, he guess he’s that seductive that even someone in a relationship can’t resist him. He was about to walk away but stopped when Togami started taking steps towards him once again, making him back away at every step.

“It does makes me wonder.. What did Naegi saw in someone like you that he willingly slept with you despite loving me so dearly..?” Togami asked, eyes still glued on Ouma whose expression showing mild nervousness in them. Ouma flinched when his back bumped against something when he tried to take another step back.. He looked behind him to see that his back against Togami’s desk. He flinched when there’s another thud at both his side. When he looked back at Togami, their faces were too close. Togami’s hands were against the desk’s edge, both on his sides, his arms basically cornering him between them and against the desk behind him. His mouth gaped for a short moment before he immediately closed it back up and averted his head and gaze.

“Who knows..” He said, still looking away. The situation was too weird.. He thought he’ll get punch or something but.. What the hell was Togami doing cornering him against a desk?

Togami only stared at Ouma who was still looking away, making him scoff at the look in Ouma’s eyes. That usual shining purple eyes was filled with nothing but confusion, not only that, his expression doesn’t feign any of his carefreeness but also looked confused and almost displeasure.. It was nice to see that kind of expression in him, it looked.. _true_. Togami found himself scowling slightly at his own thoughts and actions, yet he continued staring closely at Ouma and watching his expressions.. and quite wanting to see more.. He doesn’t know what exactly and what he wants to get out of it.. But, his previous question still stands, what did Naegi saw in the liar that made him want to do it with him..?

Togami went ahead and analyzed Ouma’s face and everything he could see from this close, and it clicked..

 _That_ must be it.. There’s a chance that _this_ wasn’t what Naegi saw but it was what Togami was seeing.. He would never admit it but, Ouma.. is attractive. He almost looks like a girl if he’s being honest. Having experience with both gender, Togami could say that Ouma would in fact make as a beautiful, attractive girl, someone who would stand out.. But even as a guy, he stands out for the guys who plays for the same or both team.. With his purple eyes that just seem to have something desirable in it, then his small figure that seems to resemble a girl’s and his pale skin, which is something Togami noticed the most before. Some people may say that he’s too pale but honestly, even with his pale skin, the way it looks and the way that it was a fair color all over him, it just matches. Then, add that, even now, when he’s not even trying.. His sex appeal just seems out there.. And with his personality, he was someone Togami would like to take down a peg or two..

“Togami-chan?” He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ouma called his name in a low, soft tone as he stared up at him with those narrowed, suspecting eyes..

Ouma flinched when Togami suddenly scooped his chin between his thumb and index finger and forcefully made him look straight to his eyes.

“I’ll know.”

Ouma’s eyes widen in surprise when Togami’s face suddenly went closer, his eyes closing.. And what surprised him even more was his lips against his.. Togami fucking Byakuya, his rival-almost-enemy, is.. kissing him.. His rival who is always annoyed with him and hated him just like the rest.. Ouma didn’t know why and because of the situation from earlier, he still couldn’t believe it.. It’s been a long time since someone caught him off guard, and with a damn kiss of all things.

Togami, on the other hand, could only savor Ouma’s lips.. He could explain his lips in so many ways.. Sweet, soft, desirable.. irresistible even, but he would never say that to Ouma. And Naegi is still better.. That reminds him, Naegi would definitely kill him if he found out that he was doing something to Ouma, after Naegi specifically told him not to do anything. At least, what he has in mind, compare to the others, won’t be that bad.. might even be enjoyable for someone like Ouma.

Togami pressed harder against Ouma’s lips, causing for the other to let out a small, quiet whimper. Ouma’s hands twitched slightly at his reaction at the kiss before he raised his hands up to push Togami away but almost immediately, his wrists were caught by Togami’s hands which only pulled him closer, but luckily, he managed to pull his body and himself away, breaking the kiss. He turned his head away and took a few deep breaths.

“Togami-chan.. Stop—” Before he could continue, Togami pulled him by his hands, and he was pulled into another kiss. Togami’s tongue slipped inside of his mouth, but rougher this time. He almost moaned at the way Togami’s tongue moved along and against his tongue.. He does dislike Togami, but hell, he was one good kisser.. It was obvious Togami had a lot of experience.. Experienced enough that he felt his knees trembling slightly as the kiss continued..

When he felt the way Ouma trembled under him, he slowly pulled away, letting go of Ouma’s wrists and holding his upper arms instead to keep him steady. He watched as Ouma panted and clutched against his suit.. It was quite refreshing, _a turn on_ , if he’s being honest, to see Ouma like that..

“You could try resisting if you don’t want this, Ouma.” Togami spoke with a small smirk in his lips. Ouma glared at him but it was almost ineffective as Togami could see the lust tinted in his dazed eyes were.

Ouma bit his lower lip, that kiss.. The people he has kiss before, especially Kamukura, was way better, but there’s something about Togami’s kiss, the way and technique and possibly the person and situation, made him too weak to stand up alone, but he’ll never admit that to Togami or himself.. but he can’t deny that he wants to feel it again..

“I hate you, Togami-chan..” He constantly reminded himself and Togami before tiptoeing and wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him down. Togami scowled when he was pulled down, once again, he was reminded of how his partners always seems to be so small, or is because he’s just too tall for a high schooler? No, Ouma is just too small. Togami let out a small sigh before lifting Ouma up and placing him on his desk.

“The feeling is mutual, _slut_.” Togami smirked when he saw how Ouma let out a small, quiet moan. Ouma noticed Togami’s smirk, making him scowl and pull Togami down for another kiss.

Togami kissed back, allowing his tongue to dance against Ouma’s sweet ones that moved along his. He found himself humming at how Ouma controlled his movement against his. It was _enthralling_.. It could either be with experience or he’s just naturally born with it, be it both, he was a great kisser.. Ouma has his hands behind the back of his head, tangling against his hair as he kissed him. Ouma would sometimes let him control the movement against their tongues, or nudge harder and control the kiss instead.. Add the small, almost cute whimpers he let out.. He definitely knows his way with seducing and turning someone on.. With the way Ouma felt against his, it almost felt like he was pulling him in and his desires out.. He was like an incubus..

Togami let the kiss continue as one of his hands untied Ouma’s scarf, allowing it to drop in his side and proceeded to slipped his hand inside Ouma’s shirt while his other hand reached out on Ouma’s pants and started unbuckling his belt.

Ouma flinched slightly when he felt Togami’s hands both against his skin and tugging on his belt. Immediately, he was snapped out of his trance and he opened his eyes. He grabbed Togami’s hand that’s on his belt and pulled away from the kiss. He panted for a few second before looking up at him with a small glare. He remembered why exactly they’re in this situation, it was the fact that he slept with Naegi, who’s in a relationship with the guy in front of him who just kissed him. If Ouma was being honest, if this was a normal situation, he would allow it despite the person being Togami, but it wasn’t a normal situation, it was a complicated, questionable one.

Togami took a deep breath as he stared at Ouma’s eyes that were slightly glaring up at him, it no longer has that dazed look in it. Now, it was only filled with disbelief and mild annoyance. However, Togami could still make out that small lust in it.

“Are you seriously going to fuck me, Togami-chan?” Ouma asked. When Togami raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner and his eyes that almost said, ‘Isn’t it obvious?’, Ouma sighed.

“Is this your way of taking revenge on me? For sleeping with your boyfriend, unknowingly? Or are you actually taking revenge on Naegi-chan??” Ouma asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk tugged in his lips. Togami glared at him before allowing his hand that’s inside of Ouma’s shirt roam upwards on Ouma’s chest. He allowed his fingers to caress Ouma’s skin and let his thumb to brush against his nipple, earning a small moan from him.. Togami smirked at that sound, a music to, probably not only to his, his ears, and he was pretty sure he’ll hear more of it later.

“Not on Naegi, but you.. And I’d like to call it punishment.” He said and swat Ouma’s hand away from his other one and continue on unbuckling his belt. He watched as Ouma’s eyes widened for a split second yet returned to its normal size. He could still see the disbelief and hesitation in it, but he could also see something he can almost call intrigued in it. He smirked before letting his hand unbuckle and unbutton Ouma’s pants. Togami felt Ouma’s hard-on through his pants, making him huff mockingly before leaning down towards Ouma’s ear and whispering.

“You don’t seem to hate it. The idea, I mean.” Ouma shivered at Togami’s breath against his ear, making Togami smirk at his rival’s reaction. Ouma bit his lower lip as he watches Togami’s hand unzipped his pants.. His eyes trailed off and stared the hard-on in Togami’s pants, making him smirk slightly. He couldn’t let himself stay in standby mode for too long, couldn’t he? He reached out to unbuckle Togami’s belt and unbutton his pants. He didn’t receive any reaction to Togami, much to his disappointment, but that’s going to change soon.

“Your boxers are too bright and childish.” Togami mocked once he pulled down Ouma’s pants and saw the bright, striped boxers. Ouma glared at the space in front of him before looking back at Togami’s hard on. He began palming Togami’s cock through his pants, earning a small groan from him. Ouma smirked at Togami’s reactions and the way he felt Togami glaring at him, but he simply ignored it and unzip Togami’s pants, the bulge in it becoming more visible, making him lick his lips. He started rubbing it through Togami’s undergarments, earning soft, suppressed groans from Togami, making him giggle.. Just by rubbing it, he could already tell that Togami’s cock was long, probably not thick enough to call impressive but enough to make him feel good, amazing inside.

Togami bit his lip as he groaned inwardly.. He looked down to watch as Ouma continued rubbing his cock, his eyes slowly turning into a lustful stare as he licked his lips and continued eyeing his cock through his undergarments. Togami scoffed.. _What a slut.._

Ouma groaned when suddenly, Togami pushed him down on the desk, his back bumping against it. Togami hover over Ouma as his hands reaching over above him, towards his drawer. He opened the drawer and grabbed the half-filled bottle of lube inside. He looked back down at Ouma, only for his breath to hitch as he stared at the liar. Ouma has a small blush across his face as he stared up at him with that anticipating, lustful eyes.. as if he’s everything that Ouma wants..

“Togami-chan..” Ouma whispered in a soft, seductive tone as he bit his lower lip. Togami swallowed as he glared at Ouma, hating how much he was affecting him. He grabbed Ouma and easily manhandled him, flipping him onto his stomach.

Ouma groaned and turned his head to the side to glared slightly at Togami who was also glaring. Togami didn’t want to admit it but the look Ouma has was turning him on even more, and he didn’t want to get used to that type of expression and the type of person Ouma is when it comes to sex..

He removed all of Ouma’s undergarments, having a full view of his pale ass. He opened the bottle of lube as he spread Ouma’s buttocks apart to see his hole. Togami poured the lube in Ouma’s asshole, earning a moan from him. He pressed his thumb against Ouma’s lube-slicked hole and slowly pushed it in..

“Ahn..” Ouma moaned as he clutched against the edge of the table. Togami’s thumb moved in and out of his hole, sometimes pushing to the side to stretch it out further, making him whimper every time it hits his walls.

But all of the sudden and almost too fast, Togami removed his thumb inside of Ouma’s hole and pulled his own undergarments down.

Surprised at the sudden loss of sensation, Ouma whined disappointedly and turned his head around to glare at Togami but stopped at seeing Togami coating his long cock with lube.. Ouma let out a shuddering moan as he watches Togami’s cock, also feeling his own cock twitching at the sight.. He himself knew that he was on edge, ever since the other day, even with the session he did with Naegi yesterday, it was _never_ enough.. God, how addicted has he become..?

Once Togami spread the lube all over his cock, he pressed it against Ouma’s hole. Ouma flinches slightly, as desperate as he is, Togami didn’t stretch him out enough, he was a bit worried but also excited..

“P-Putting it in already..? I thought you’ll be more gentle than that..”

“You seem desperate.” Togami reasoned and watched as Ouma only bit his lip and looked away, clutching against the table to somehow calm himself, though still unsure if from nervousness or excitement. Togami only licked his lips and started pushing his cock in Ouma’s hole.

“Hnngh.. Ahh..!” Ouma moaned when Togami pushed his cock all the way in.. His legs trembled at the feeling of Togami’s cock inside of him, it was so long that even though having just insert it, his prostrate was immediately hit.

“Look at you taking it all like a slut..” Togami whispered as he tried to control his breathing. Ouma is tight around him, if he didn’t know what happened yesterday and if he didn’t know what kind of person Ouma is, he would have mistaken him for a virgin.

“Haah.. T-Togami-chan.. Move already..” Ouma moaned, his heart pounding with want. He wanted to feel that pleasure, to get pounded so hard, he wanted it so bad that it was slipping out of his mind that this is Togami, his rival, who is fucking him..

Togami raised an eyebrow at Ouma’s desperation before smirking. He grabbed Ouma’s hips as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in in one swift motion, earning a loud, pleasureful moan from Ouma.

Ouma moaned when Togami started thrusting in a fast and rough pace, always hitting deep inside. He soon became a moaning mess as his prostrate was hit repeatedly and his insides were stirred up by Togami’s rough and hard thrusts.. His ass does hurt a little bit due to not being properly stretched out, but the pleasure simply overpowers it. He was glad that Togami lubed up his ass and his cock enough, or else, he was sure he would’ve bled slightly if he didn’t..

Togami thrusted fast and rough every time inside of Ouma’s tight hole, breathing hard and grunting at the great pleasure.. He would admit, it feels good for him, with Ouma’s moans, it just made it much more pleasurable.

Ouma moaned louder when Togami gripped his hip a little too tight as his thrusts became faster and harder, still rough but it’s come to the point that the desk Ouma was being fucked at started rocking every time Togami moves..

“T-Togami-chan.. Ahn.. Ngh..! Y-You’re too rough- Ahh!”

“And you like it..” He commented, still trying to control his breathing. Ouma bit his lower lip but almost immediately let it go as he moans at the intense pleasure. He couldn’t deny any of what Togami said, it just felt too good.. Instead of trying to say anything, he didn’t bother as it was only moans of pleasure that came out of his mouth.

Togami smirked at the way Ouma didn’t refute and even felt like his insides throbbed when he said that..

“You’re getting off of this aren’t you, Ouma..? Having your rival see and make you vulnerable?? How pathetic..”

“I.. haah.. I’m not the.. ahh.. o-only one..” Ouma said, turning his head to the side to see that small blush cause from the heat across Togami’s cheeks, his mouth parted as he breathes and continued pounding inside of him.

Togami’s eyes trailed upwards to only see a side of Ouma’s face full of ecstasy and pleasure as he moans. He glares at Ouma’s expression that he can’t deny is beautiful, before he averted his gaze and started picking up the pace even more, pounding rougher and deeper in Ouma’s hole..

Ouma clutched harder against the desk’s edge as he felt his climax reaching closer and closer..

“Ahh..! I-I’m.. c-close..!” He moaned out. When Togami heard that, he smirked, and even though it was hard, he stopped all his movements, basically turning all the pleasure and heat down, much to Ouma’s disappointment.

Ouma got the time to breathe before whining disappointedly.

“W-Why did you stop..!?” He asked, glaring at Togami but stopped at the smirk in Togami’s lips that just screams bad news to him.

“Did you forget, Ouma? This is a punishment.” Togami said as he flipped Ouma over to his back, just then did he get a sight of Ouma’s seductively alluring self. Sweat dripping down, cheeks mildly flushed, droopy eyes full of lust staring up at him and his gaping mouth with a small drool falling down, normally, people would look too messy and disgusting but Ouma was just.. seductive.. It was almost a good look in him, to look that vulnerable, and needing. Togami shook the thoughts of and tried to focus before once again reaching out to his desk’s drawer. When he felt the familiar structure, he smirked as he took it out, showing it to Ouma.

Ouma’s eyes widened at what Togami held in front of him.

It was a fucking penis plug..

He had seen it a lot in the sex store Iruma likes bringing him to or the box Komaeda once brought for them to experiment with, but he had never used it. And he wasn’t a fan of it as it was mostly used to BDSM sort of sex and he’s most definitely not a masochist. Possibly submissive? Yes. But masochist? Not really, probably.

Togami suddenly grabbed his cock dripping with precum and slowly started inserting the penis plug to his cock’s hole. There was even a smirk as he did so, Ouma always knew that Togami was a damn sadist, though probably not at Naegi..

“W-Wait.. N-No—T-Togami-chan!” His shaking hand grabbed Togami’s arm, a futile attempt to stop him from doing it but Togami simply grabbed Ouma’s hand and pinned it down beside his head. He was about to use his other hand but the pain overtook his next actions when Togami continued inserting it with only one hand..

“Hngh..! I-It hurts.. T-Togami-chan.. S-Stop it..” Ouma gritted his teeth as his eyes water at the pain of his cock being practically impaled, it didn’t hurt as much as he imagined, but just seeing that shape being inserted inside his cock hole that never had anything inserted in it, it was scary enough. However, there was also that stimulation that just made his legs twitched uncontrollably. Togami almost felt bad at the sight, yet it also _almost_ made him feel proud at seeing Ouma like that, but discomfort was a bad thing..

He slowly leaned forward and kisses Ouma, slipping his tongue inside and taking control of the kiss, a somewhat way to calm him down. It seems to prove effective as Ouma’s hands and legs stopped shaking and twitching. As he kisses him, he continued inserting the still half-way penis plug, Ouma started shaking again and moan against his lips but it felt that he was calmer and only allowed Togami to do so, his eyes still tightly closed. Togami pulled away from the kiss and watched Ouma with his slightly watery eyes tightly close as he sharply breathes in and out, his body shaking slightly. His eyes trailed lower to see all of the penis plug now plugged deep inside of Ouma’s cock..

He smirks as he let go of Ouma’s hand pinned beside his head and once again grabbed his hips, thrusting in and out fast and rough like before, causing for Ouma to let out a mix of cry and moan as his shaking hand clenches to a fist and unclench due to all the sensation he’s feeling..

“W-Wait, ngh! D-Don’t move.. Gahh..!” Ouma cried loudly as he threw his head back, tightly closing his eyes. His release came in so, so close, yet it was completely blocked by the plug penetrating his cock.. He knows Togami knows how much desperate he is yet the taller only continued fucking him hard..

“H-Hurts.. Ahh! I-I want to come- Aghh!” He cried loudly, his legs and hands twitched uncontrollably. He knows how pathetic and vulnerable he looks as he moans and cry, but he wants to come.

“If you want to come.. Beg for it.” Togami said, smirking as he thrust in faster, feeling his release closer and closer. Togami hissed as he gripped Ouma’s hips tighter, pulling him towards him and plunging his cock deep inside of Ouma, shooting all of his semen inside. Ouma moaned loudly as he was filled up yet still weren’t able to come.

He thought he was going to get a small rest, but Togami already started thrusting in and out once again. He moaned from all the pain and pleasure from back and front. He started cursing Togami in his head in all different ways and languages he knows..

“Just beg, you slut.” Togami whispered, licking his lips as he stared down at Ouma who moaned as he pathetically attempts to glare at him but failed..

“I.. haah.. hate you so fucking much, T-Togami-chan..! Ahh..!”

\- - - -

“E-Enough- ahh! I can’t.. a-anymore..!” Ouma cried, shaking his head repeatedly from everything. His eyes were only slightly open as he stares up at Togami who was pinning both of his hand down on the desk as he continued thrusting in and out.

Togami let out a small moan as he stared down at Ouma. He was starting to get tired from all the pleasure of fucking Ouma continuously. Now, he was about to come for the 5th time while Ouma has not even came for a single time and only moaned and cried all throughout the 4 rounds, it was truly surprising that he was able to hold out this long.

But, he still haven’t got out what he wanted from Ouma.

“Beg, Ouma..” He commanded, his release drawing closer.

“Aack! Hngh..! Ahh.!” Ouma let out a series of moan, his mind was drawing to a blank.. He hates begging. He’ll sometimes do it to tease someone but he mostly just do it for someone else, and he’ll never beg Togami, either in teasing or truly.. but he was more than desperate. He just more than desperately wants to come..

“P-Please..” He started, voice soft yet the obvious annoyance is in his tone.. “Let.. haah.. me cum..” He said in an almost whisper tone, making Togami lick his lips. Even with desperation, he was still a cocky brat.

“That’s what makes you a formidable rival.” Togami said as he slowly, to not cause too much pain or any injuries, remove the penis plug from Ouma’s cock. Ouma moaned loudly as it was slowly removed, that strange, painful, almost uncomfortable pleasure once again electrifying through his whole body. Once fully removed, Togami dropped it to the side and immediately grabbed Ouma’s hips, thrusting in fast and hard as he reached his release. Ouma came hard, letting out a loud, long moan as he comes.

Togami came seconds away when Ouma came, breathing hardly as he did so. He watches Ouma shaking and twitching, a long string of cum still continuously pouring from his cock, straight to his desk and stomach. There was also semen falling from Ouma’s overfilled asshole even with his cock still deep inside, from his hole to the floor. After Togami finishes coming, slowly, he pulled his cock out, panting as he did so.

“Haah.. haah..” Ouma panted as he finished releasing. His legs stopped twitching and now only completely limping at the edge of the desk as he stared at the ceiling, mouth parted slightly.

Togam started fixing himself. He took out a handkerchief and began wiping off the cum in his cock and some part of his clothes, his eyebrows furrowing as he knew he’ll have to throw out the suit and pants he’s wearing..

He stared at Ouma who was still laying on his desk, his legs not spread anymore and the back of his hand placed on his forehead, covering half of his face with his arm as he panted slightly, looking seductive as before. Togami rolled his eyes at his thought and took out another handkerchief, throwing it at Ouma’s chest.

“Wipe yourself up. You’re covered in cum.” He said, eyes trailing at the semen all over Ouma’s stomach, the puddle of cum on the desk and on the floor, making his face scrunch up but also only sighed as he’s partly at fault.

Ouma lifted himself up using his elbows and sat down but flinched and hissed in pain when his ass hurt as soon as he did so. He sighed and simply grabbed the handkerchief in his chest and lay back down against the desk, wiping all the semen in his opened jacket, his stomach and the one all over his thighs and cock. He whimpered slightly when the handkerchief rubbed against his abused cock. Once he finished, he dropped it off to the side and stare up the ceiling once again. His cock hurts but it was getting better, it’s just that the sensation of his cock being penetrated is still fresh in his memories, and he still didn’t know if he actually liked or hated it.. But it still hurt as hell..

“I’m gonna tell this to Naegi-chan..” He said, pouting and glaring at the ceiling. Togami scowled and glared at Ouma. He sighed before saying in a calm tone.

“I am planning to tell him.” He said, quite sure that Naegi would kill him once he does, but he can’t lie or hide something to him, Naegi is also the same, they both promised to each other after all.

Ouma hummed at what Togami said, now that wasn’t a lie. He giggled slightly. Maybe Naegi was actually scarier than he looks, he was definitely bolder than he imagined..

Ouma sighed, both in relief and tiredness. He turned his head to the side, eyes drooping slightly.. It was already pass 3 hours since Togami dragged him in his laboratory and started fucking him, lunch was probably about to start..

Togami only stared at Ouma, he was watching him since earlier and has noticed Ouma’s tiredness and the way he couldn’t sit properly.. maybe he overdid it..

“Are you..” He stopped and didn’t continue his question when Ouma’s half-lidded eyes looked at his direction. Ouma raised an eyebrow, as if he’s challenging him to actually ask his well-being like they’re friends or something. Togami scowled as he glared at him but still only continue receiving that smirk. He sighed and decided not to ask anything. He simply walked towards Ouma and picked him up, lifting him in bridal style. Ouma only stared up at him, his lips slowly contorting into a teasing smirk.

“Nishishi.. Aren’t you Mr. Prince Charming?”

“Shut up, homewrecker.” Togami said and brought Ouma to one of the couches. Ouma was going to giggle again but Togami just drops him on the couches, it was soft, but it still made him groan at the small impact.. Ouma glared at him once again.

“I take it back.”

Togami huffed mockingly as he sat on the couch, just above Ouma’s head. Ouma moved closer and placed his head on Togami’s lap.

“Hey.” Togami called, glaring at Ouma.

“Shut up, daddy long legs.”

“Huh?” Togami’s eyebrows furrowed at Ouma who only giggled and winked at him, making him wonder if Ouma was actually lying about looking tired earlier, but knowing him, that’s just really how fast Ouma shift from an emotion to another. Togami just sighed and ignored it.

Ouma smiled at not being pushed off, letting out a noise similar to a mewl as he snuggled against Togami’s lap, add that his body was against softness. It was really uncomfortable to sit in a hard surface after all.. Then, when he thought he’ll get a rest, he was once again reminded of everything that happened today.

“So, are you still angry with me sleeping with Naegi-chan?” He asked, staring up at Togami.

“I’m not. I wasn’t to begin with.” Togami said, not bothering to look at Ouma.

“You’re a bad liar, Togami-chan. Just admit it. It’s your revenge.” Ouma said as he turned his head away from Togami. Many had happened today, he may like some part of it but not all.. Togami turned him to a hot mess, and made him beg.. He wouldn’t admit it as it was already too much, but he did felt bad about himself, having to show that side of his to Togami, his rival.. He found himself sighing in disappointment.

Togami glared at the smaller boy in his lap but stopped when he suddenly felt the shift of atmosphere around Ouma.. He didn’t know what exactly it is but it almost felt uncomfortable..

“Was it fun, Togami-chan? Getting revenge on me??” Ouma asked as he looked back at Togami, a smirk in his lips. Togami glared. He didn’t like the way and the atmosphere around Ouma was becoming.. it was almost.. scary.. but he’ll never say that. So, he just said in a calm voice.

“I told you. It’s not revenge.. You’re not really the first one..” At those unexpected words, Ouma’s eyes widen as he tried to sit up.

“Wait, what?? Ngh..!" He paused and groaned as soon as he felt a small pain in his ass when he tried to sit up. Luckily, it didn’t feel as bad as before and it seems like he would be able to sit properly, and so he did. It did hurt slightly but it was better than before. He looked back at Togami who didn’t have his head turned at him, but his eyes were watching him. He continued.

“You mean, I’m not the only person Naegi cheated with?? Really?? I didn’t think Naegi-chan was like that!” Togami scowled. Rather than surprised, Ouma looked excited. He glared at him.

“Naegi. Isn’t. Like. that.” He said, each word holding certainty in it, making Ouma giggle.

“Protective, aren’t we??”

Togami rolled his eyes.. He didn’t know if he should talk about it. Ouma and him are still rivals but he figured, it’s not like Ouma would tell anyone, no one would even believe him, and also, to make the still lingering uncomfortable atmosphere of Ouma believing that Togami did all of that for revenge, which wasn’t true, at least, not anymore.. Togami groaned annoyedly, he was turning sappy, and this was Ouma for god’s sake.. He sighed before talking..

“A lot of people want him.” He paused when Ouma hummed agreeingly. He glared, which made Ouma raise both his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. He sighed before continuing. “They drag him to their own madness. Either consensually, or forcefully.. even with some of them knowing we’re going out.” He said, eyes narrowing at the memory.

“Woah..” Ouma’s eyes twinkled in excitement, he leaned closer to Togami. “Then? Who are they??” He asked enthusiastically. Togami raised an eyebrow.

“Why would I tell you?” He asked, making Ouma pout.

“Oh, come’on! You’re basically spilling everything to me now. Might as well say their names!” Togami huffed, crossing his arms as he turned his head away. Ouma growled.

“If you don’t, I’ll mail Naegi-chan right now of what you did.”

Togami turned his head back to him, raising an eyebrow.

“And what exactly is that.”

“Almost forcing me?” Ouma asked with an equally raised eyebrow and smirking lips. Togami blinked in confusion.

“You won’t call that _actually_ forcing you?” Ouma stared at the ceiling as he hums.

“Nah, I liked it!” Ouma admitted in a truth, sincere yet still playful voice. He did like it, except for the penis plug part, his decision is still split about that.

Due to his answer, Togami hummed, almost in amusement. He was a bit reluctant but decided to just talk..

“Maizono. Kirigiri. Ikusaba and a certain blonde-haired bitch..” He said, the last part coming out from his gritted teeth. Ouma giggled, now, that wasn’t his friend, Iruma, but possibly one of the people she slept with.

“Hmm.. Sounds like you have quite the grudge.. Did she forcefully fuck Naegi-chan or something?”

“Almost.” He said, annoyed as he remembered the most infuriating memory he has ever had. Enoshima Junko, he prefers calling her a blonde bitch or whore, who despite knowing Togami was going out with Naegi, almost succeeded in pulling Naegi to her side using some kind of video and literally pressing her disgusting body to him. Togami grimaced as he remembers it, how disgusting..

Ouma, on the other hand, only hummed, making Togami focus his attention back to him once again. He wasn’t going to say it but before he knows, his mouth opened for him.

“As far as I know, it’s only you that managed to.. tempt him to your madness.” Ouma giggled, despite knowing Togami would glare at him for it.

“So? Did they get punished like this too?” Ouma asked, smirking. Togami almost gagged at the idea, making him glare harder at Ouma. He would admit, he made those girls pay for trying to steal Naegi from him. Almost destroying their lives, releasing some kind of exclusive news about them, embarrassing them so hard that almost ruins their lives and something _amazing_ for someone like Enoshima Junko, that probably led to her only going after girls starting then. Togami smirked at the memory.. but then, his smirk disappeared.

Now, there’s Ouma. Togami looked away.. He wouldn’t admit it, but, this was the first time he himself was quite intrigued with what happened, both emotionally and physically.. And it was something he reluctantly calls revenge..

“Did Naegi-chan and you made up??” Ouma asked, changing the subject as his previous question was invalid anyways. Togami eyed him suspiciously.

“You knew that we fought?” Ouma giggled.

“Naegi-chan’s face is soooo cute when it’s all blush and innocence, ya’know. But not when it’s all scowls and glares.” Ouma paused as he smiled. “Don’t make him angry, Togami-chan. I might steal him from you~” He said teasingly, giggling. But he stopped and almost flinched when Togami glared harder and with murderous intent. Ouma sweated nervously as he looked away..

“It’s a lie..” He said, almost regrettably, making Togami scoff.

“We made up. It’s impossible to stay angry on Naegi for too long.. And as long as he doesn’t do it again.” Almost immediately, Ouma’s expression shifted into that playful, calculating look.

“Togami-chan’s such an understanding and loving boyfriend.. But that’s disappointing, I was planning to offer.. something interesting.” He said, licking his lips before it turned to that infamous smirk of his. Togami stared, his curiosity being piqued.

“And what is that?”

“A chance to improve your boring sex life~” Ouma said seductively, both of his hands raised up in the air. The left hand, with his 1, his index fingers raised while the other has 2, his index and middle finger raised. He slowly brought it together, equaling to 3.. With that seductive smirk and Ouma’s eyes turning into a lustful one, Togami immediately what it meant.

“No. Not possible. I don’t want your ridiculous offer.”

“Nishishi.. You’re such a bad liar, Togami-chan..” Togami glared at Ouma who only smiled. It was strange that it felt like Ouma in fact told the truth.. but that was impossible.. It’s not like he actually wants to.. have sex.. with both Ouma and Naegi.. He froze at the image in his head that almost brought his boner back to life.. A combination of two could either be a disaster or the most beautiful thing ever.. Togami’s eyes widened as he looked away, covering half of his face that it almost blushing, with his hand. He wanted to bump his head to something just to remove all those thoughts and image in his head..

But all of the sudden, he heard the door opened. Togami turned his head back to the door, and standing at the doorway itself, is Naegi Makoto, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Togami’s eyes widened as he watches Naegi’s soft expression disappearing and turning into an annoyed one when his eyes landed at Ouma who was basically naked if it weren’t for the unbuttoned jacket, then back at him.

Ouma only giggled when Naegi glared dangerously at Togami as he closes the door behind him.

“Togami-kun. Explain.. Right. Now.”

Togami gulped. He has accepted death ever since he did this to Ouma.. He just didn’t expect it to come so soon..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this chapter sucked. This is my first time writing this ship, and it just so happen to be smut but I’ve read a few before and I do like it.


	7. Full Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Temptation and Payback.

“Togami-kun. Explain.. Right. Now.”

Togami gulped as Naegi’s narrowed eyes continued to pierce through him and his soul.. He could feel shivers down his spine in every step Naegi took towards him. While in the sideline, Ouma was only smiling and giggling as he watches Togami’s pre-suffering.

“I told you, Togami-kun.. to not do anything to Ouma-kun..” He spoke in the same low, chilling tone. Togami once again nervously swallowed a large lump down his throat before looking away from Naegi’s small yet scary glare, also remaining quiet.

“I thought we were okay already..” He heard Naegi spoke in an almost hurt tone, slightly surprisring him. He immediately turned his head back to him, eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed, both out of mild guilt and confusion..

“We are.”

“Obviously not!” Naegi shouted, making Togami huff and look away again.

“Ah.. Commitment~” Ouma commented as he watches the couple fight. Togami only glared at Ouma, who giggled before standing up. He began picking up his clothes that’s on the ground and put it on, buttoning it up. He didn’t bother grabbing his pants that’s on the floor, unfor- fortunately, the shirt he’s wearing covered him up to his ass.

Naegi’s eyes followed Ouma who stood close to him as he smiled up at him.. Besides the jealousy and mildly annoyance of seeing his boyfriend and the person he slept, cheated with not too long ago together, and in a way that he and Ouma were, for some reason, he also found himself slightly blushing.. but he tries to shake it off.

He looked at Ouma with a worried expression. He bit his lower lip as he spoke in a hesitant tone..

“Togami-kun didn’t.. force you to.. like.. do anything.. you didn’t..” Naegi struggled to get the proper words out. Ouma blinked a couple of times. He already knew what Naegi would ask.. He would lie and say Togami did, but there was too much conflict between the love birds with him involve already, he didn’t need more.

“Nope! It’s all consensual!” Ouma said and smiled widely, also sneaking a small wink towards Togami who glared at him even more.

“Oh..” Was Naegi’s small reaction. He slowly looked back at his boyfriend who was still glaring at Ouma..

“You’re still.. not supposed to do that.. We even talk about it..” He spoke quietly, not really having the confidence to lecture Togami as it would be quite hypocritical of him.

Togami turned his head away when he heard what Naegi said. He clicked his tongue and crossed his arms.

“He deserved it.” He said, causing for Ouma to raise an eyebrow and smirk.

“If I didn’t know any better, Togami-chan, I would say that you _just_ wanted to do it, like Naegi-chan.” He said playfully and smiled arrogantly at him. Again, Togami glared at him.

“Naegi didn’t—” The two of them stopped when all of the sudden, a shiver run down their spines. Togami slowly looked back at Naegi, who he saw, for some reason, in all black and with a scythe, eyes narrowed at the both of them, but then back at Togami. When Naegi started taking steps towards him, Togami literally almost stand up just to run away from the image of Death..

Ouma sighed at watching the same scene from earlier.. Togami’s slightly scared expression was quite satisfying to see but Ouma was getting bored at the repeating scene.. He smiled before standing up. He walked a couple of steps towards Naegi and reached out to grab his face. Naegi’s movement stopped when he felt Ouma’s hands against his cheeks that also made him turn his head to his direction.. Naegi stared at him with mild confusion while Ouma only continued smiling as he stared up at him. He licked his lips seductively and slowly leaned up.

Naegi’s eyes widened when Ouma’s soft lips were suddenly against his.. He made a small noise of surprise before his shaking hands grabbed Ouma’s shoulder, and just like the same previous situation, he didn’t know whether to push him away or pull him closer..

“O-Ou— Hnn..” He couldn’t continue as as soon as he opened his mouth, Ouma pushed his tongue inside.. His face turned deep red.. Small whimpers and moans escaped both their mouths as their tongues softly yet intensely danced together.. Ouma slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling them closer.. With Ouma’s arms around his neck and his hands on his shoulder, it became a little awkward, he didn’t have any choice but to place his hands on Ouma’s waist and just tightly close his eyes.

He wouldn’t say it, both out of embarrassment and possibly not wanting to feed Ouma’s ego, but Ouma is a really, really good kisser.. The kiss was passionate, intense, and way too good, every part of it was too sensual, making it easy to forget his surroundings and just drown into it.. but he couldn’t, not when he can clearly tell that Togami’s eyes were on them.. They were doing this in front of Togami, his boyfriend.. Togami could see _all_ of it..

Either that excites or makes him nervous was unclear..

Togami, on the other hand, was only staring, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.. But once he hears those beautiful whimpers and moans from _both_ , he couldn’t help but press his lips together and swallow the excessive saliva forming in his mouth.. The scene of Naegi and Ouma kissing each other should make him jealous and shouldn’t make him as hot and aroused as he is, but here he was..

After a while, Ouma loosened his arms around Naegi’s neck and only placed his hands on Naegi’s shoulder as he pulls away.. As soon as their mouths parted, they started breathing for air, a string of saliva dripping down from their mouth to their chin..

“Haah.. Haah.. Ou..ma-kun..” Naegi spoke softly between his harsh puff of air.. Ouma only giggled and licked his lips. He turned his head towards Togami’s direction and eyed him up to down..

“Nishishi.. I’d say you enjoyed that a little too much, Togami-chan..” He said, staring at the bulge in his crotch..

Togami glared at that seductive smirk on Ouma’s lips.. He watches as Ouma giggled and slowly leaned towards Naegi’s ear, his lips brushing against it..

He didn’t know what Ouma was whispering to Naegi but whatever it was, it made the already red face of Naegi, even redder.. He watches as Naegi made eye contact with him then blush even harder, _how is that possible_ , and turned back to Ouma..

_“T-That’s..”_

_“Come’on, Naegi-chan~ You also want to, right..?”_

“Oi, what the hell are you convincing Naegi to do?” He asked in an annoyed tone once he saw that mischievous look in Ouma’s eyes. Ouma simply smiled at him.

“What I was asking you earlier.” Ouma said and smiled almost innocently.. Togami’s mind went back to previous events and immediately, he knew what he meant.. His eyes widened and was about to refute but suddenly, the two people in front of him wasn’t there anymore. He looked at his side to find, both Naegi and Ouma sitting beside him, Naegi on his right and Ouma in his left.

“Wha..”

“Naegi-chan totally agrees with it and you should too!” Ouma said with a wide smile and without any shame or even embarrassment, he leaned in, his hand already starting to roam around.. Togami could feel his hand rubbing his thigh and was slowly raising higher to his crotch. He slightly glared at Ouma but seeing that it didn’t change any expression in it, it was still that smug, seductive one of his, he just decided to advert his gaze..

His eyes landed on Naegi instead. He slightly narrowed his eyes at seeing his boyfriend tightly holding the sleeves of the suit he’s wearing as he looked down, also biting his lower lip.. It was obvious that he was still a little upset but the turn of events may have made him forget about it as much and was replaced by mild nervousness and embarrassment..

“Still angry?” Togami asked. He saw that small flinch from Naegi before the other turned his head away from him even more..

“I’ll decide after this..” Naegi said in that soft yet upset tone of his Togami knows all too well, which simply made him smirk.

“Hm.” He hummed, almost mockingly. Naegi’s eyebrows twitched as he slightly glares at the smirk on Togami’s lips. Togami watches as Naegi bit his lower lip, his cheeks slightly turning red before leaning forward and kissing him. Togami stayed still for a couple of seconds before kissing back.. He knows Naegi was nervous, with his cheeks slightly red and with what Ouma asked of him, and possibly in the most bold and dirty form, it was obvious.

Their kiss didn’t last for long when Ouma suddenly spoke up..

“Now don’t make me feel like the 3rd wheel here.” Ouma said, slightly pouting. Togami pulled away from the sweet kiss between him and Naegi before staring annoyedly at Ouma.

“You _are_ the 3rd wheel.” Ouma smirked at him, one of his eyebrows raised.

“That Naegi-chan finds better than you??” Togami glared.

“Fuck you.” He cursed him. He watches as the smirk on Ouma’s lips turned into a flirty, playful smile of his as he slightly leaned forward towards him. Their faces was centimeters away, their eyes staring straight to each other, and their lips only an inch apart..

“I look forward to it~” He said in a seductive tone. Togami’s eyebrows slightly twitched at that statement.. He eyed Ouma’s face and his expression for a few second, seductive, suggestive, and no bid of lie _, how ironic,_ at least none that he could see _._ He simply looked away and fixed his glasses.

“You know..” Naegi started. “For someone who claims to hate each other.. it’s weird to see you two like this..” He said, slightly scratching his cheeks with his index finger as he stares at the two. Ouma slightly giggled as he leaned closer to Naegi..

“But it fits right in your book, doesn’t it??” Ouma asked, slightly tilting his head. Naegi’s face turned a little red before adverting his gaze, the answer was pretty obvious.

“How cute..” Ouma commented before giving Naegi a peck on the lips, causing for the other to blush even more, which only made Ouma giggle once again.

“Now, should we turn back our attention to Togami-chan?? He looks.. desperate.” He said, slightly giggling as he eyes Togami’s boner that he’s sure was suffocating inside of his tight pants. Togami continued glaring at Ouma. However, his eyebrows twitched when he felt Ouma slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants..

“I’m a little nervous..” Naegi suddenly spoke as he nervously and blushingly watches Ouma’s movements. Ouma paused and looked back at Naegi, smiling at him.

“We could stop if you want. It’ll be Togami-chan’s lost more than anyone anyways..” He said, sneaking a smug look towards Togami’s direction. The two watches as Togami glared dangerously and annoyedly at the both of them, only making them smile or giggle slightly.

“Haha.. I think we need to continue.” Naegi said as he watches that annoyed expression in Togami’s face.

“Nishishi.. Don’t worry, I’ll lead you.” Ouma said, smiling before giving Naegi another peck on the lips.. Naegi bit his lower lip before nodding..

Togami watches as both Ouma and Naegi turned their attention to his boner.. Ouma slightly pulls down his underwear and his erection popped out.. He gulped and slightly glared at the way Ouma licked his lips hungrily as he stared at his cock, while with Naegi, he only stared at how his boyfriend’s face turned a little red as he bit his lower lip..

It was obvious Naegi was more nervous, even when it was just the sex between them, and considering that it was only Togami himself that Naegi has ever dated, and with his personality, it was expected. He always seems nervous and embarrassed when it comes to this things..

But looking back at it and comparing the way he is now, Naegi seems.. less nervous.. It must be due to the fact that he has just slept with the.. third party yesterday.. He still didn’t know how to feel about that.. but the current events occurring is slowly making up his mind and what to feel.

He watches as Ouma brought his soft, wet lips closer to the tip of his cock and slowly wraps it around it. Togami bit his lower lip as he felt Ouma’s tongue flicking against the slit of his twitching cock before twirling his tongue around the head of his cock..

“Are you just gonna stare, Naegi-chan?? Not that I mind but I thought you’d like to do.. more.” Ouma spoke against Togami’s member, some of his words coming out as muffled. Naegi blushed before nodding and leaning closer..

Togami hissed when he felt Naegi slowly pressing his wet lips against the lower part of his cock, sucking and licking it. Slowly, the two started moving their mouth all over his cock.. Their movement was a bit uncoordinated and messy, especially Naegi who was obviously nervous and embarrassed but was slowly getting used to it.. However, just seeing how there was two soft lips and mouth against his cock, and the fact that it was Naegi _and_ Ouma, giving it the best attention they could give.. It was enough to make him drunk in pleasure..

He bit back a moan as he slightly leaned back. He bucked his hips when he felt Ouma licking his cock up and down while Naegi was sucking the tip of his cock, slightly bobbing his head.. When he looked back down, he gulped at what he saw..

_Fucking hot.._

That was one of the many ways to describe what was happening.. Hot, dirty, and shameless.. Maybe the last one didn’t apply to his blushing boyfriend, however, seeing Ouma and Naegi hungrily sucking and licking his cock all over, coating it with their warm saliva.. was more than anything he could’ve imagine..

He harshly breathes in and out, groaning and trying to control the noises that almost escaped his mouth by how good it felt.. Soft, warm, wet lips and tongues, licking, kissing, and sucking his cock in all edges.. There were times that they would neglect his cock and kiss each other instead before turning back to sucking his cock.. And seeing Naegi and Ouma’s expression.. that blush in Naegi’s cheeks and that seductive look in Ouma’s face.. just made it much, much better..

Togami groaned as he felt himself slowly reaching his climax.. His cock that throbbed harder also indicated it, causing for the movement around his cock became faster and better.. Ouma’s mouth was against one side of the upper part of his cock, moving up and down against it while Naegi was focusing on the other, lower part of his cock, sometimes sucking his balls..

“Fuck..” Togami cursed instinctively and raised his hips when he reached his climax.

Without any warning, a string of cum were shot at Naegi’s and Ouma’s face, causing for them to pull away from Togami’s cock but not far away enough as it got all over their face, clothes and hair, and some, in their mouth..

“S-So much..” Naegi whispered as he closed his other eye as Togami’s cum that’s in his forehead proceeded to roll down his eye.. He watches as Togami hissed and pant slightly when his cock proceeded to calm down for a while..

Naegi then looked at the cum all over him, he could also feel the erection inside of his pants twitching slightly. There was just something at knowing that he was covered in Togami’s cum all over that aroused him even more..

He stared at the one falling down his cheeks and wiped some of it off using his thumb.. However, Ouma, who was just covered in cum as him, grabbed his hand and licked the cum off of it.. Naegi blushed as Ouma smirked seductively at him.. He gulped when Ouma leaned closer and shuddered when he felt Ouma’s warm tongue trailing against his neck and slowly, up to his cheeks, licking the cum off of it..

“O-Ouma-kun..” Naegi moaned softly. Ouma simply hummed before pulled away and their eyes met.. Almost like magnet, Naegi felt like he was being pulled in.. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Ouma’s.. He felt Ouma smiling slightly between the kiss before slowly opening his mouth.. Naegi pushed his tongue inside of Ouma’s mouth and let their tongue run against each other.. The two slightly moan as their tongue rub against each other.. They could taste Togami’s cum mixed with the sweet taste of the other’s saliva, making the kiss somehow more addicting and intense..

Togami, on the other hand, only gulped as he watches the two attractiveness in front of him.. Kissing each other intensely as if there’s no tomorrow, while cum was still stuck in some part of their face, clothes, and hair, he could also see some of his cum lingering in their tongues..

If his cock could get any harder than it already is, it would have already.. However, it did fuel the desperation, want, and need, inside of him even more.. And he knew, he couldn’t stand to just watch any longer..

He let out something similar to a low growl before grabbing Naegi’s shoulder.. The two bottoms were separated from their kiss, surprising and disappointing them both..

Naegi’s eyes widened when Togami pulled him towards him, his back bumping against Togami’s chest.. In a swift movement, his pants and underwear came off, something he was pretty sure was Togami’s doing.. Then suddenly, he felt Togami’s hard cock aligned against his hole..

“W-Wait.. T-Togami-ku— Ahh..!” Naegi tightly closed his eyes when Togami, without any warning, just pulled his body down, inserting his saliva-coated cock halfway inside of him.. Naegi started breathing heavily, his eyes slightly watering from the sudden pleasure and slight pain..

He was used to Togami, having done it with him a lot of times without preparation, but luckily, Togami’s cock was covered in their saliva, lubing it up.. Naegi moaned out harshly as he felt Togami slowly pulling him down, inserting his entire cock inside of him.. He started panting as his legs slightly trembled.. When he looked back down at Ouma.. The blush in his face turned darker and he turned his head away.. Ouma was only staring at them, his cheeks resting in against his palms and an almost innocent smile in his lips, as his eyes simply bore to him and Togami..

“You didn’t even prepare him.” He spoke, a mix of pity and slight playfulness in his tone..

“He’s used to me..” Togami reasoned as he wipes off the sweat off his forehead. Ouma slightly hums as he stood up but leaned down and forward, towards Naegi. He reached out and wiped the small portion of tears in the corner of his eyes..

“Naegi-chan is sooo cute..” Ouma said and slightly giggled. Naegi’s face turned redder when he saw that playful yet seductive expression in Ouma’s face and his eyes staring straight to him.. He was a little embarrassed at how Ouma was watching him very closely..

“Come here, Ouma.” Togami spoke all of the sudden, surprising not just Ouma, but also Naegi.. Ouma looked at his rival who was only staring at him, _waiting_. He blinked a couple of times but continued smiling. To think that Togami was the one that’s going to invite him himself, and most of all, to get fuck by his own boyfriend.. The world must be ending..

Ouma found himself slightly giggling at his own thoughts before standing up properly.. He placed himself on Naegi’s lap.. With small figure and weight, he was pretty sure it didn’t matter that much to Naegi and Togami who basically have them both in his lap..

Ouma licked his lips before slightly lifting himself up and aligning Naegi’s hard cock against his hole..

“Ahn..” He moaned as he slowly lower himself to Naegi’s cock.. He could feel Togami’s cum from earlier slightly shifting inside of him and also sipping off of his ass as Naegi’s cock slowly fills him.. He slightly moved himself, moaning slightly, and slowly settled down where he could feel the head of Naegi’s cock against his prostrate..

“Ahh..! O-Ouma-kun..” Naegi moaned at feeling Ouma’s walls moving against his cock, it was tight yet all wet and slicky inside, he could also see the cum sipping from the edges of his hole, coating his cock all over.. He looked back at Ouma to see that familiar dazed and lustful eyes and that small smile of his.

Suddenly, loud moans were ripped from the both him and Ouma when Togami pulls out and harshly thrust back into him.. His cock that was inside of Ouma also moved, making the pleasure more intense.. When Togami started moving, more moans were ripped off of them.. They were just beginning, he knows that.. However, just knowing that the pleasure of Togami’s cock moving inside of him and his cock moving inside of Ouma’s hole was enough to make him moan this loud.. How would he end up in the next few minutes.. or hours, he wasn’t sure... He just considered himself lucky that his boyfriend’s laboratory was soundproof.. He turned his head at the side and slowly stared up at Togami..

Togami was only staring at the two and slowly, at the same time Naegi turned his head and looked up at him, Ouma did as well.. Togami could only breathe in through his teeth and harshly breathes out when he saw the look the two gave him.. That desperation, lust, and want in their expression, all directed to him..

He bit his lower lip before pushing the two down on the sofa he’s sitting at.. He heard Ouma letting out a small groan mixed with a moan, probably from the pleasure and possibly the pain from their earlier activities triggered again by being suddenly plumped down on the sofa with Naegi on top of him, but he was pretty sure it was mostly from the pleasure..

“Geez.. You’re always too rough, Togami-chan..” Ouma spoke, acting like he minds it even though he has his teasing, unaffected smile on his lips.. He stared at Naegi who has his arms placed on the sides of his head while his arms was just around Naegi’s neck, their face as closely as possible.. Just as he could see Naegi’s judging stare, he could also feel Togami mentally rolling his eyes.

“Shut up, you know you like it.” Togami spoke in which he only giggle at.

“Welp, can’t deny tha— Ahh!” He couldn’t continue when he got cut off by his own moans, also mixed with Naegi’s, when all of the sudden, Togami suddenly started thrusting in and out of Naegi.. Ouma could only hold onto Naegi as he moans.. Every time Togami thrusts into Naegi, Naegi’s cock that’s inside of him also moves, hitting his prostrate repeatedly..

Togami slightly scoff at Ouma’s reaction to his sudden movement before he turned his attention to his boyfriend’s ecstatic yet embarrassed expression as he pounds into him..

Togami grunted at every thrust which for some reason, felt better than usual.. Ouma’s and Naegi’s moans were music to his ears and just the pleasure of basically fucking them both did wonders for him and his cock..

He started picking up the pace, the moans echoing across the room getting louder.. The two under him clung tighter against each other.. They looked into each other’s eye before slowly leaning in and pressing their lips and tongues against each other, trying to control their moans that was getting louder with all the intense pleasure they’re feeling..

As Togami watches, he couldn’t help but swallow and groan as he continued watching the scene under him.. Then and there, Togami decided.. seeing Naegi moans as he pounds at him while Naegi also thrusts into Ouma who was just moaning as loud as him, was one of the hottest things he has ever witnessed in his life..

Togami continued moving his hips, his movements rough and fast.. He could see how Ouma’s cheeks were red, eyes slightly watery, dazed, and filled with lust, his mouth was open, sweet, soft moans coming out of it and a small drool falling from it.. Naegi was in the same state.. There were a lot of times that they would kiss each other to control their moans that got a little too loud with all the intense pleasure they’re feeling, and just seeing their tongues against each other while cum was in their tongue in that intense kiss made it much more arousing for Togami..

The two noticed how intensely Togami was watching them, causing for them to break the kiss, their saliva falling all over their chin and slowly, they look up at him, those soft, arousing expression just directed to him..

“Togami-chan..”

“Togami-kun..”

The two moaned his name softly..

Togami’s eyes widened and he once again swallowed a moan that almost escape his mouth with how much the sound of the two moaning his name turn him on and made his cock throbbed harder inside of Naegi.. He bit his lip before thrusting harder, rougher, and deeper than before, catching the two under him off guard and made them throw their head back as they moan loudly..

The pleasure was too much, the three of them would say so, but it was hard to stop or not want it.. especially for Ouma and Togami.. Togami was quite sure that Naegi was also the same but he was much more embarrassed about it, by how he’s still trying to hold back his moans and closing his eyes.. Naegi was turning to the hottest mess he has ever been and Togami wanted to see more of it..

A loud moan escaped Naegi’s mouth when Togami’s thrust became harder and faster, he could also hear how Togami grunted at every thrust.. Naegi’s whole body began to tremble at the overwhelming pleasure.. His cock enveloped by Ouma’s warm, tight, and wet inside and Togami’s cock continuously making him feel so.. too good.. He tightly closed his eyes as he clutched tightly against Ouma, his mouth open and a drool falling off of it as he loudly moans..

“W-Wait..! It’s too- Ahh.. Ahn!.. m-much!” He cried loudly, the softness and desperation in his voice slightly making both Ouma and Togami smile.. Naegi heard Ouma controlling his own moans and harshly breathing in and out before speaking..

“Haah.. But.. I.. ahh.. wonder.. W-Who feels better.. ngh..! f-for Naegi-chan..?” Ouma asked between his moans that he struggled to control..

Naegi’s eyes opened slightly yet immediately shut off, the small tears from the pleasure escaping it.. He knows he can’t answer that question, it was hard to think properly when the two was just giving him too much pleasure..

But with how Ouma leaned in and started biting and licking the shell of his ear, and with how Togami rubbed his back soothingly, he knew they both wanted to know, wanting to satisfy their curiosity and wanting to feed their ego that was just starving as always..

“Ahh! Ghk.. Ahh..!” Naegi moans continuously, unable to form any words..

“ _Makoto_..”

Naegi’s eyes widened and his face turned to the deepest shade of red when Togami called him by his first name with such affection. Even Ouma hummed and smirk at hearing Togami’s soft, kind voice, something he didn’t expect to hear from someone like Togami. He guess it’s another blackmail material for his second-to-best rival..

Naegi tightly close his eyes, feeling his heart pounding louder than usual.. It was the first time Togami did that, call him by his first name and that much affection.. With that, he knew Togami really wanted to hear his answer..

Still, he couldn’t make up his mind.. Feeling Ouma’s throbbing insides rubbing against his cock, and Togami’s cock inside of him, just hitting his sweetest spot repeatedly, was one of the best feeling he has ever felt.. He closed his eyes tightly and buried his face against the crook of Ouma’s neck, moaning against it.. He just can’t decide properly..

That didn’t last long when he felt Ouma placing his hands against his shoulder and lifting him up, making him look straight to his eyes..

“W-Well..?” Ouma asked.. Naegi tried to bite his lower lip but the moans escaping him prevented him from doing so, and once again, he looked down, still moaning softly.. When he felt Togami going faster and rougher, he instinctively raised his head back and moaned loudly.. He knew he can’t not give them any answer, or else, he’ll really lose his mind with all the pleasure.

“Ahh! Y-You two.. ngh..! Ahh! ..f-feels the best..!” He moaned loudly..

Togami scoffed while Ouma only giggled at the indirect answer they both didn’t really agreed at.. but it would do for now.

The overwhelming pleasure continued and they felt themselves slowly reaching their climax.. The moans echoing across the room got louder, the sofa they’re having sex at rocking at every thrust.. Togami’s movement became ragged and faster than before, his cock twitching uncontrollably inside of Naegi, and his release coming in close..

“C-Coming..!” Naegi moaned out.

“M-Me too.. Ahh!” Ouma moaned and threw his head back, tightly closing his eyes..

Both of them came at the same time, moaning loudly as they did so. Naegi came inside of Ouma, completely filling him up while Ouma’s cum landed all over his and Naegi’s stomach..

Togami grunted harshly before grabbing Naegi’s hips and thrusting in faster and rougher.. He gritted his teeth together and push his cock deep inside of Naegi, shooting his cum inside of him, some of it sipping at the edge of Naegi’s hole..

“Haah.. Haah..”

The two under him panted.. Togami rode his high out before removing his cock inside of Naegi and plumping down on the sofa and stared at the view..

Naegi’s ass was overflowing with his cum, falling down to the sofa while Ouma’s was filled with Naegi’s cum, possibly also mixed with his, also falling at the sofa and mixing with Togami’s cum that came from Naegi’s ass, creating a small puddle..

“Haah.. Ngn.. T-That.. That was.. amazing..” Naegi spoke softly before resting his head against Ouma’s neck and slowly closing his eyes..

______

“Seriously? He passed out after just one??” Ouma asked as he stared at Naegi who was currently sleeping on top of Togami while he was only sitting at the end of the sofa, watching the lovebirds. Earlier, he was in Togami’s place, if it wasn’t for Togami who pulled him out of the way and tossed him at the end of the sofa so he could lie beside Naegi who just instinctively crawl on top of him and laid his head against his chest.. How sickeningly sweet of them..

“Cause unlike you, Naegi isn’t a sex monster.” Togami said, as he slightly glares at him. Ouma simply smirked.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He said playfully, causing for Togami to mentally roll his eyes.

“It was an insult.”

“Not for me~” Ouma said, giggling at him. He watches as Togami sighed in defeat before going back to staring at his boyfriend’s peaceful expression.

Ouma smiles slightly before standing up and stretching his arms, humming as he did so. He began picking up his clothes that’s on the ground and wore them properly.. Even with his clothes, the stickiness and the smell of sex was still present, but he’s used to it already.. After that, he looked back at Togami who he knew was looking at him, but immediately looked away as soon as he saw it. He simply smiles, deciding not to call it out for now..

Instead, he walks towards them. Togami looked back at him and when he did, Ouma leaned down and placed a short kiss on Togami’s lips.. Once he pulled away, he saw that small surprise in Togami’s eyes masked with glares, in which he only giggled at. He stood up and walked towards the door, opening it.

“Until next time, Togami-chan. Adieu~” He said, sending him a wink before heading out and closing the door behind him..

Togami looked back at his boyfriend and slightly strokes his brown hair with his hand. He watches as Naegi hummed slightly and inched closer to him, burying his face against the crook of his neck, making Togami smile slightly..

Slowly, he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn’t help but remember the fresh memory of what just happened.. The intense sex they had and the things he thought he would never think about while it was happening..

Togami wouldn’t admit it, maybe just to himself he will, but what happened.. The sex between him, his boyfriend, and his rival, was probably one of the best sex he has ever had.. Their expression, their moans that were music to his ears, and the way the two looked at him desperately and hungrily, asking to be ravished by him completely, was the best..

It was something that he would probably crave for a long time.

_ _ _ _ _

Ouma hums as he scrolled down his phone.. After such an intense, both physically and mentally, day, he was out.. After taking a short shower at the boy’s shower room, he immediately went home.. Now, it was currently night and as usual, he was laying in his bed, fiddling with his phone..

As usual, Iruma and him were talking, besides the inventions he was challenging Iruma to create, they were also talking about the current event and some plans they have..

But all of the sudden, his phone vibrated, and a new chat head opened.. When he saw the familiar group photo of two rats watching the sunset together, his eyes twinkled. It seems like his favorite upperclassmen’s activities that kept their company away from him are finally done.. That was earlier than expected but he’s not complaining. He smiled before closing his chat head with Iruma and opening the newly created group chat by Komaeda..

**_Rat Fuckers, 9:53 PM_ **

**_Ahogay and 1 other is online._ **

**Ahogay:** finally, we’re done.. that was really tiring

 **Hopegasm:** It was quite hard, but watching everyone so united is just.. too hopeful..

 **Ahogay:** we still need to present it tomorrow remember

**_King is online._ **

**King:** Nishishi back so early??

 **Hopegasm:** Good evening, Kokichi

 **Ahogay:** last time I checked, you were crying at us about being away for so long

 **King:** what!? Cry?? Moi?? Never!

 **Ahogay:** ugh..

 **King:** and I would be toootally fine if you guys never came back!

 **Hopegasm:** Oh.. :((

 **King:** but.. that’s a lie! I need your constant care and attention, nagito-chan ;)

 **Hopegasm:** I’m honored!

 **Ahogay:** you 2..

 **King:** hmm~? Is hinata-chan jealous uwu??

 **Ahogay:** why the hell would I be jealous?? and stop saying ‘uwu’ ffs

 **King:** I’m chatting, not saying uwu

 **Ahogay:** FML..

 **King:** Nishishi!

 **Hopegasm:** So, how have you been, Kokichi??

 **King:** hmm..

 **King:** wanna guess?

 **Ahogay:** oh no...

 **Hopegasm:** I think I know!

 **Ahogay:** why do I feel like u found more people to..

 **King:** fuck?

**_God is online._ **

**God:** Expected.

 **King:** Izuru-senpai!! I missed you!!

 **God:** I didn’t.

 **Ahogay:** oof

 **King:** …

 **King:** to think that senpai rejected me again..

 **King:** I don’t wanna live in this cruel world anymore!! T^T

 **God:** …

 **Ahogay:** why is it that when it comes to kamukura ure.. nicer??

 **King:** cause you’re boring, he’s not

 **Ahogay:** u brat

 **Hopegasm:** is that a lie?

 **King:** who knows~ what do you think, nagito-chan?

 **Hopegasm:** Well..

 **Hopegasm:** I think Hinata-kun is really interesting

 **Hopegasm** : Really.. really interesting.. and hopeful.. and not boring at all!

 **King:** …

 **King:** Nagito-chan.. I was asking about my lie, not about what u think of boring ol’ hinata-chan

 **Hopegasm:** Oh!

 **Hopegasm:** oh.. 

**Ahogay:** Can you guys stop talking like I’m not here!?

 **Hopegasm:** Ahahaha.. sorry, Hinata-kun

 **King:** heh.. Simp

 **Ahogay:** like ure one to talk.. ure simping so hard for kamukura..

 **King:** Izuru-senpai is an exception! right Izuru-senpai??

 **God:** What?

 **King:** ;-;

 **Ahogay:** Lmao

 **Hopegasm:** Aww.. I want to call Kamukura-kun by his first name too -3-

 **God:** Do whatever you want.

 **Hopegasm:** A trash like me has no right to call someone as amazing as the Ultimate Hope by his first name :)

 **King:** Nagito-chan!

 **Ahogay:** Komaeda!

 **God:** …

 **Hopegasm:** I’m sorry??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am really, really, sorry for the long ass time of not updating.. I promised that I’ll published a new chapter before November and it’s December now, I’m really sorry for that.. I’m way too behind schedule.. My phone breaking, my online class, and other stuff has really made me have less time with writing.. And it’s also hard to write smut tbh and 90% of this book is smut. Really, really big apologies for that, though I’m pretty sure that my schedule would still be bad, I hope you’ll be able to bear with me with the long and inconsistent updates, thank yous and sorrys.


End file.
